los viajeros de ivalice
by haruhiro18
Summary: naruto resibe un misterioso libro el cual trae a personas misteriosas que ayudaran a nuestro heroe a creser como shinobi y como persona narutoXharem con oc
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de fanfiction, me presento soy haruhiro18 nuevo en fanfic como autor, este es mi primer fic y espero les guste es un crossover de final fantasy y final fantasy tactics , naruto y elementos de otros animes según lo vea conveniente

Como ya lo dije es mi primer fic, así que por favor si alguien tiene una recomendación o crítica constructiva, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un comentario para que con esto pueda subir mejores capítulos y fics, bueno sin más los dejo con la historia.

 **Los viajeros de ivalice**

 **Era un día común en la aldea de la hoja, aldeanos paseando por las calles de konoha, shinobis yendo y viniendo de misiones un típico dia en la aldea de konoha, incluso para nuestro simpático héroe de marcas en las mejillas que se encontraba escapando por las calles de la aldea de un escuadrón de jonnin y chunin de la hoja ya que estos se encontraban furiosos por sus constantes bromas que en opinión del rubio eran inofensivas.**

 _\- Naruto solo espera a que te atrapemos lamentaras haber pintado el monumento de los hokages!.-__ grito un jonnin mientras corría detrás del pelirrubio ya muy cerca de atraparlo junto a sus compañeros .

 _-jajaja, y ustedes se hacen llamar ninjas de la hoja ustedes nunca podrán atrapar al increíble naruto uzumaki dattebayo.-__ se burló naruto para después arrojar una bomba de humo y así por fin perder a sus persecutores escondiéndose hábil mente en un callejón_ – _uff esta ves casi me atrapan pero no al final no pudieron con migo bueno creo que iré por un tazón de ramen dattebayo._ -_saliendo del callejón nuestro singular héroe de marcas en las mejillas, se disponía a ir a su restaurante favorito de toda konoha el ichiraku ramen ,cuando vio dos de los ninjas que previamente lo perseguían caminar a su localización_.- carajo no se supone que tengan que volveré ahora que ago.-_presa del pánico busco el lugar más cercano para esconderse, que resultaba ser un pequeño local, viéndolo como el mejor lugar se apresuró a entrar .

 **-dentro del local-**

- _aquí estaré a salvo en este lugar por un rato no creo que se les ocurra buscarme aquí adentro.-__ ya mas relajado el uzumaki observo el lugar que resultaba era una biblioteca estantes con libros de todos tipos una parte del lugar tenia el ala shinobi donde se encontraban pergaminos con historia del mundo ninja y uno que otro pergamino de jutsus de baja categoría asi como en el centro de la biblioteca se encontraba la parte para aquellos usuarios de la bilbioteca que constava de mesas sillas para la comodidad de los que hay entraban ._ - _valla parece que termine dentro de una biblioteca creo que le echare un vistazo_.-_y asi naruto recorrió todo el lugar tomo lo que mas le intereso que a diferencia de lo que todos pensarían no fueron pergaminos de juntsu de la sección ninja, sino libro de ficción y aventura de lugares increíbles con magia y creaturas exóticas asi una ves que tomo lo que más le intereso se fue a la parte donde estaban los asientos y se dispuso a leer._- _bueno pues aver de que se tratan.-__ asi naruto estuvo inmerso en la lectura por un largo tiempo que para el por interés en la historia el tiempo no le parecía mucho cuando alfin se disponía a retirarse y volver a su departamento una vos lo detuvo.

 _-veo que te interesa las historias de fantasía y aventura muchacho.-__ fueron las palabras del dueño del lugar un hombre mayor mientras se acercaba por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca._ _-ahh lo siento señor yo ya me iba perdón si lo molesto.-_ contesto el pelirrubio sobresaltado por la repentina aparición del hombre y sabiendo que lo podira sacar a patadas por estar hay dentro como gran parte de los aldeanos hacían _._-eh muchacho no hay problema con que estes aquí este es un lugar público, así que cualquiera en esta aldea puede venir cuando quiera no me moleta.-__ sorprendido de las palabras del hombre y la falta de hostilidad naruto le agradesio._ _-etto grasias pero aun así ya estaba por irme asi que adiós._

 ___ el hombre observo como se dirigía a la salida para luego solo dar un suspiro y volver a hablarle mientras caminaba asía el pelirrubio con un libro entres sus mandos._- _hey muchacho si realmente te interesan la clase de historia que estabas leyendo este libro te encantara de eso estoy seguro.-_ ya enfrente del rubio de marcas en las mejillas le entrego el libro era de una pasta gruesa de cuero desgastado que dava a entender que el libro era viejo, naruto estaba por rechazar dicho objeto cuando el sujeto volvió a hablar._- _puedes quedar con échale una mirada si no te gusta puedes venir y regresármelo.-_

-etto grasias por el libro abuelo lo conservare.- _asi una ves con el libro en sus mandos salio del lugar no sin antes despedirse del dueño y ´prometer que volveria en otra ocasión ya que avia sido muy amable, una ves afuera naruto tomo rumbo a su departamento _

 **\- -Fuera del local-**

"ese oji-san fue muy amable con migo incluso me dio este libro." _pensó mientras miraba dicho libro __-mm.. "Aventuras en ivalice la búsqueda de los cristales" valla titulo no parece muy interesante, bueno será mejor que me apresure a llegar a mi apartamento ya es tarde y mañana tengo que llegar a la academia temprano para la prueba de graduación a gennin._ \- _así nuestro héroe apresuro su marcha asía su hogar, no sin antes pasar por comida a ichiraku ramen ya que con todo lo vivido ese dia no había tenido tiempo de comer una ves satisfecho después de 5 tazones de ramen salido del restaurante y se marchó alfín a su hogar_

 _ **-departamento Uzumaki-**_

 _-ahh que día no creí pasarme todo este dia escondido en una biblioteca leyendo-_ _una ves en su apartamendo naruto su avitacion dejando el libro en su mesa de noche para después entrar a su baño y tomo una ducha al salir ya más relajado se puso su pijama y recostarse en la cama para dormir._ " _ahh no puedo dormir_."_ sin poder consiliar el sueño nuestro rubio hiperactivo se levando y observo el obsequio que le avían dado, después de pensarlo un poco lo tomo y abrió en la primera paguina._ _-"capitulo 1_ _la desaparición de los cristales el inicio de una aventura_ _...-_ _así empeso a leer sin darse cuenta que al momento de abrirlo dicho libro solto una pequeña onda de energía y un pequeño brillo aparesio en este._-" _caminando por un sendero en las montañas los miembros de mi clan y yo nos dirigíamos a un pueblo de vieras a cumplir una misión de captura , nada muy peligroso ya que solo eran vandidos que se escondían hay . cuando estábamos a punto de llegar el cielo se empezó a oscurecer, nuves de tormenta aparecieron la tierra empeso a temblar no saviamos que estaba pasando pero no podíamos quedarnos a pensar estábamos en peligro ya que te temblr ocaciono un derrumve buscando un refugio entramos a una cueva cercana poco después de entrar yo la entrada fue tapada por el derrumbe sin mas que hacer greg conjuro_ _ **fira**_ _en su palma para iluminar el lugar la cueva era mas profunda de lo que paresia sin poder salir por donde entramos desidimos seguir por la cueva para buscar una salida todal lo peor que nos podíamos encontrar hay era "zombies" o "mal de ojo"yo aun me pregunto quien fue el sabio que le puso asi a esa creatura un murciélago sobrealimentado con un solo ojo balla que se esforso, pero enfin estuvimos caminando adentrándonos cada ves mas, sin señal de iluminasion salvo la que nos brindaba greg con su magia no paresia que el lugar se fuera a acabas fue entonces que notamos que la cueva ya no paresia tanto una cueva sino como si fuera una vieja estructura con paredes mas lisas creímos era un templo o por lo menos sus ruinas una ves hay Arturo nuestro sabio alquimista por su naturalesa curiosa se puso a investigar a nosotros no nos dio importancia ya que siempre se ponía de ese modo, no fue esta que un grito de sorpresa nos hiso voltiar asia el pidiendo una explicación aun sobresaltado nos enpeso a contar la prosedensia del templo y lo que contenia gran sorpresa fue la que nos llevamos cuando conto que hay posiblemente estuviera uno de los legendarios cristales missidianos de gran poder después de desir eso retomo su investigasion sobre las ruinas para guiarnos asia el lugar donde encontraríamos el cristal era raro no toparnos con ningún obstáculo ya que si en ese templo realmente se encontraba dicho cristal debería de esta bien protegido pero nada nisiquiera creturas salvajes alfin llegamos a una cámara aparte donde Arturo nos conto que estaría el cristal todos nos emocionamos por poder verlo un gran descubrimiento para nosotros que trairia gran reputación y respeto a nuestro clan, ya sin poder contener la emoción yo me adelante a entrar lo que encontré hay me desepciono no havia rastro de nada ningún cristal solo unas escrituras talladas en la pared solo eso o fue lo que crei asta que todo me empezó a dar vueltas de repente veía como frente a mi estaba un enorme cristal que lentamente desaparesia después después todo comenso a darme vueltas otra ves para después repetirse lo mismo solo que el lugar paresia diferente y el cristal también asi se repitió esas visiones 3 veses mas cuando las viciones acabaron no paresia que mis compañeros se hubiesen preocupado por mi porque según ellos solo me quede hay parada mientras veía a Arturo traducir el escrito sobresaltado al termianr de traducir nos conto que esa realmente era la cámara del cristal de la tierra y que tenia una magia ancestral muy poderosa que evitava que alquie lo retirara de hay, también nos conto que si los cristales eran retirados no se saba que consecuensas trairian nuestras tierras nosabiamos que hacer si ese cristal ya no estaba era logico creer que los demás ya no estaban también mas por la visión que yo había tenido estaba segura los demás cristales habían desaparecido y no savia que hacer de repente todo empeso a temblar y caer asi como una intensa luz empeso a cubrirnos a todos antes de que todo se volviera oscur…_ _," __ acabando de leer las primera hojas cambio la página contenía imágenes con sus descripciones creaturas del libro rasas habilidades nada mas así estuvo entre paginas buscando continuar con la historia pero solo se encontró con un símbolo que reconoció de las páginas anteriores un pentagrama mágico talvez no igual que el que el anterior pero se parecía inconscientemente puso su mano en esta y el libro tomo un brillo muy tenue apenas visible solo si se le veía detalladamente volvió a cambiar de página y esta estaba en blanco repitió la acción y la siguiente estaba igual así lo hiso infinidad de veces hasta que llego al final del libro._- _pero que ese viejo medio un libro que ni siquiera estaba terminado no se porque me dijo que me mintió disiendo que me encantaría el libro talves lo aria si estuviera terminada, pero no como sea si no está completo luego se lo regresare ya tengo que dormir "mañana es la prueba de graduación y esta vez no fallare me covertire en un en un gran ninja y próximo hokage estoy seguro de que mañana será un gran día."__ Olvidándose del tema del libro y recordando la prueba que habría al dia siguiente durmió sin notar como en su mesa de noche el libro empezaba a brillar con intensidad para después abrirse en la página del círculo mágico y soltar un pulso de energía, esto solo era el inicio de lo que estaba por venir._

 **-al día siguiente en la academia-**

 **_** nos encontramos en la academia más específicamente en la clase de uzumaki naruto donde se pueden ver a los candidatos a gennin esperando a que inicie la clase todo esto sin señal del rubio **-** _muy bien clase espero que estén listos para la prueba de hoy –_ hablo el profesor de la clase que era un hombre joven con una cicatriz horizontal en medio de la nariz todo esto mientras cerraba la puerta del salón._ _-ahh espere un momento iruka-sensei.- __ se escuchó una vos que en definitiva era la de naruto que corría apresurado en dirección a la puerta del salón cruzándola solo momentos antes de que esta se cerrara_- _naruto se puede saber porque legas tan tarde que no puedes llegar temprano por lómenos el día del examen- __ pregunto un poco molesto su profesor por la falta de responsabilidad que demostraba el chico al nunca llegar temprano a la academia aun en días importantes como lo era ese_- _perdón iruka-sensei no volverá a pasar.- -está bien ve a sentarte para poder empezar la prueba escrita.- __ una vez sentado el profesor repartió las hojas del examen mientras y les pidió que comenzaran, 30 minutos después se podía ver como algunos ya habían acabado el examen y descansaban cómodamente y otros que estaban por acabar con claras dificultades al contestar sobra decir que naruto se encontraba en el segundo grupo 15 minutos después ya todos avían terminado y entregado los exámenes _- _muy bien chicos es hora de la siguiente prueba tendrán que hacer un bushin un kawarimi y un henge, muy bien los iré nombrando para que pasen a realizar la prueba.- __ los fue llamando uno por uno donde todos realizaban los tres jutsus básicos sin problemas y los profesores anotaban sus resultados así hasta que llegó como último el turno de naruto._ _-Uzumaki naruto tu turno.-__ hablo mizuki el otro profesor de la clase, al escuchar su nombre naruto bajo y realizo la sustitución remplazándose con uno de los asientos y la transformación transformándose en iruka pero al llegar al jutsu de clonación nada resulto bien ya que al realizarlo después de despejarse la nube de humo solo se podía ver aun desfigurado y pálido clon de naruto que no permanesio mucho tiempo hay ya que a los pocos segundos desapareció demostrando así que era un clon muy malo e inestable _–los siento naruto pero a no poder hacer correctamente el bushin me temo que no me queda de otra que reprobarte-_ hablo iruka con algo de lastima por el chico viendo como este regresaba a su asiento con la mirada decaída, una vez terminada la última prueba(no agrego la te rendimiento físico porque no se me da la gana y que en otros fics solo la agregan principalmente para demostrar las habilidades ocultas que tenia naruto pero en este fic empieza de cero como en el anime)iruka asi como mizuki procedieron a nombrar a los alumnos para darles su banda con el símbolo de la hoja.

_ una vez que terminaron de entregar las bandas iruka felicito a los que aprobaron y dedico unas palabras de a poyo para los que no procediendo después de eso a retirarse, asi uno a uno los resien graduados se retiraban de igual manera empezó a retirarse naruto con un semblante triste por reprobar de nuevo asta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo- _mizuki-sensei que pasa-_ pregunto naruto aun con tristesa en su voz_- _bueno solo era para preguntarte si conocías la prueba especial para convertirte en gennin-_ _le contesto con una sonrisa algo maliciosa que no fue vista por el pelirrubio al escuchar acerca de otra prueba para convertirse en un shinobi_- _una prueba especial para convertirme en gennin? Enserio?-_ pregunto con esperanzas_- _así que enserio no lo sabes e pensé que iruka-sensei ya te lo habría contado, pues veras hay un pergamino especial en la oficina del hokage si logras sacarlo de hay y aprender aunque sea un solo jutsu serás aprobado inmediatamente como gennin-_ _le contesto con su sonrisa maliciosa cada vez más visible en su rostro al ver la reacción del rubio_- _enserio si logro aprender uno de esos jutsus aprobare, entonces lo hare aprobare esa prueba especial y me convertiré en un ninja-__ hablo con determinación para luego escuchar las palabras de su sensei_- _o enserio lo aras entonces tienes mucho que hacer ya que solo tienes ata el anochecer para aprender el jutsu-__ exaltado por las palabras de mizuki salió corriendo del salo para hacer la supuesta prueba especial_- _gracias mizuki-sensei pasare la prueba gracias a usted nos vemos!-_ _se despidió con prisa para hacer la prueba sin notar como mizuki comenzaba a reír de una manera escalofriante.

 **-bosque de konoha-**

_en una zona apartada del área de vivientes en un espacio boscoso se puede ver un intenso resplandor blanco que dura alrededor de 5minutos para al final de este revelar 4 cuerpos esparcidos por la zona aparentemente inconscientes y con ropas poco comunes en las naciones elementales, a unos 15metros de ellos se encontraba naruto exhausto por el entrenamiento para aprender uno de los kinjutsus de pergamino estaba tan distraído que no nota la llegada de uno de sus senseis_- _naruto!-__ exclamo iruka con agitación_- _ah iruka-sensei fue muy difícil pero pude aprender una técnica de el pergamino ahora podre ser un shinobi no-__ hablo naruto con alegría y algo de cansancio ya que al mostrarle la técnica a iruka pro fin podría graduarse_- _de que estas hablando naruto robaste el pergamino sagrado de los hokages estas en serios problemas, iremos directamente a la torre hokage para que expliques porque robaste el pergamino-__ le contesto serio por la situación_ – _pero iruka-sensei si ise lo que me dijo mizuki-sensei tome el pergamino y aprendí una de sus técnicas como prueba especial para graduarme- -vamos naruto porque mizuki te diría algo com…ahh-_ sin previo aviso iruka empujo a naruto para después recibir de lleno una fuma shuriken en su espalda- _iruka-sensei!-_ grito naruto con terror al ver la sangre escurrir por la espalda de su sensei preguntándose quien arrojo dicho artefacto que daño seriamente a su maestro solo para encontrarse con mizuki riendo_- _mizuki-sensei cuidado hay un intruso en la aldea acaba de atacar a iruka-sensei-__ hablo naruto sin darse cuenta que en realidad aquel que lastimo a su maestro y amigo iruka no fue otro que mizuki_- _jajaja enserio que eres un idiota demonio el que lastimo a iruka fui yo pero esa no era mi intensión ya que quería lastimar era a ti-__ contesto entre risas y burlas asía naruto._(lo que sige me lo saltare ya que me da pereza escribir algo que todo conocedor de naruto sabe)

_Cerca de la ubicación de naruto y los demás se puede ver como una bella chica de aproximadamente 15 años pelo castaño hasta los hombros ojos azules esbelta, de piel clara vistiendo unas armadura ligera que estaba compuesta de unas hombreras un peto sencillo un par de guanteletes con el diseño de una cruz a lo largo, una falta echa de pequeñas placas de acero, y unas botas de acero, que lentamente se despertaba de su inconciencia con la vista borrosa y desorientada por la zona en que se encontraba _- _uhh donde estoy-__ se preguntó ya que no recordaba que el templo antiguo estuviera cerca de un bosque como en el que se encontraba_- _greg, Arturo, Sara, azuna!-__ observo a sus compañeros inconscientes antes de actuar rápidamente __-"_ _ **esna"**_ -_conjuro su hechizo para que se recuperaran sus compañeros(nota ya que no estaban heridos físicamente no creí que cura fuera el adecuando ya que esna es la magia que cura casi cualquier problema de estado creí que era el más indicado) un leve resplandor gris cubrió a sus compañeros por unos instantes antes de que estos se empezarán a mover señal de estar despertando_- _um, kira que pasa donde estamos-__ pregunto una chica con apariencia inusual a tener un sombrero de punta rojo de donde salían dos largas orejas de apariencia de conejos, usa el cabello blanco suelto asta la altura de su espalda baja, portaba un traje rojo, medias hasta los muslos concuños tacones de color blanco y en la cintura tenía dos estoques de esgrimista(usa la vestimenta estándar de los magos rojos)_- _no se dónde estamos azuna, pero ahora que estamos todos despiertos debemos de averiguar que lugar es este -__ le respondió a su amiga con alivio de ver que sus compañeros se encontraban bien_ _-si tal vez sea lo mejor este lugar no se ve peligroso pero tampoco reconozco este tipo de bosque_-_ escucharon hablar a Arturo un hombre joven con el cabello castaño, de ojos verdes y delgado, usaba uso lentes una túnica azul con blanco y en su espalda tenía un gran bastón de madera que terminaba en forma de T con extraños objetos colgados al final de este(quiero aclarar que algunos tendrán doble o triple profesión y que los pondré con la vestimenta que les quede mejor a mi parecer )_- _porque no simplemente le pedimos a Sara que eche un vistazo desde el cielo no creo que estemos muy lejos del pueblo al que nos dirigíamos-__ fue la idea de un pequeño y adorable? Ser que usaba un sobrero en punta color crema de las cuales sobresalían unas orejas no alargadas no tan grandes como las de su amiga azuna un túnica azul marino y un bastón curvado (traje de mago negro y aclaro que no le describí la cara porque de los magos negros solo se ven los ojos XD)_- _no es una mala idea greg pero al no saber dónde estamos es peligroso que nos separemos será mejor permanecer juntos-_ _fue la respuesta de la ya mencionada Sara que si bien pensaba que sería más rápido y fácil volar por los alrededores no sabía que peligros asechaban al no conocer la zona, Sara era una mujer bella con el pelo corto revuelto de color azul (como el peinado de xenovia de high school dxd) con unos pequeños cuernos y de su espalda unas alas de paraciencia de murciélago lo suficiente mente grandes para cargar su peso vestía blanca que cubría solo la parte superior y brazos de su cuerpo unos pantalones azules estilo árabe( sdpnoticias/2015/03/20/20150320131345_2014-Fashion-Leisure-cotton-font-b-balloon-b-font-font-b-pants-b-font-wholesale-for_ ) y unas zapatillas blancas_- _en ese caso_ _será mejor que nos apresuremos a encontrar la aldea no tardará mucho en anochecer- -ya escucharon a Kira vamos-__ así el pequeño grupo empezó a caminar por un par de minutos en busca de la pequeña aldea de vieras hasta que escucharon un grito a pocos metros de ellos_- _Mizuki no lo hagas!-__ fue el grito que escucharon al otro lado de los matorrales de bosque un grito desesperado que llamo la curiosidad del grupo asiendo que se dirigieran hay sin siquiera pensarlo, al llegar a dicho lugar la imagen que se podía ver no les gusto para nada un joven con una gran herida en la espalda apoyado en el tronco de un árbol a unos metros de un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad del anterior, este estaba a punto de clavarle su katana a un chico de unos 12 años con cortes y golpes por todo su cuerpo(si yo tampoco se cómo consiguió la katana o si lo se? )Rápidamente Kira se interpuso entre el chico y su agresor deteniendo la katana con una pesada espada de dos manos en una postura defensiva solida_- _quien se supone que eres tu y porque proteges al demonio!-__ grito colerizado el agresor por haber frustrado su ataque para acabar con la vida del chico que estaba en shock al creer que su fin avía llegado_- _soy Kira una paladín y como tal no puedo dejar que lastimes a un niño indefenso así que será mejor que desistas de tu agresión ahora mismo-__ después de haber terminado de hablar su compañera azuna ya se encontraba ayudando a él joven de la herida en la espalda curando lentamente mientras los demás se posicionaban a los costados de su amiga que seguía en postura defensiva_- _una paladín jajaja solo eres una niña tonta que acaso no sabes que quien tu crees que es un chico en realidad es un demonio es por eso que lo asesinare ahora mismo al igual que te matare a ti y a tus amiguitos si interfieren__ -hablo mizuki antes de retroceder esperando que con sus palabras los sujetos que el no conocía y que no le interesaban para nada se fueran_- _creo que no desistirá de atacar al chico Kira que hacemos ahora?-__ pregunto un calmado Arturo que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con situaciones similares_- _ustedes vean que el chico este bien yo me encargo de el-__ tal como pidió kira los demás fueron a ver el estado de naruto mientas ella se preparaba para incapacitar a el actual enemigo_- _si no se irán matare junto con el demonio!_-_ grito con fuerza antes de abalanzarse contra kira intentando un tajo descendente que fue bloqueado por la espada de Kira en posición horizontal_- _el único demonio que veo aquí eres tu por tratar de hacer algo tan horrible a un niño-_ _después de dichas palabras iso retrocedes a mizuki para inmediatamente después soltar un corte ascendente logrando un leve corte en el chaleco táctico de mizuki furioso se lanzó soltando una serie de cortes desde todos los ángulos que eran bloqueados fácilmente por la espada de kira y su solida defensa_- _si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer no lograras nada contra mi ríndete ya-__ las palabras de kira siguieron de un rápido tajo que logro desarmar a su oponente_- _maldita esto no se quedara así ne-tora-inu-ushi-usagi-tora-_ _comenzó a hacer sellos para después con una sonrisa arrogante lanzar su ataque- _mueran_ _ **Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu**_ _(_ _火遁・鳳仙火の術_ _ **?**_ _elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix) -__ de la boca de mizuki salieron disparadas pequeñas bolas de fuego dirigidas no solo a la paladín si no todos los demás que estaba atrás con naruto e iruka_- _cobarde acabare con esto de una vez por todas-_ una energía blanca brillante comenzó a rodear la espada de kira antes e que a una gran velocidad cortara tods las bolas de fuego antes de llegar a sus objetivos para después acercarse el shinobi traidor y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo expulso con fuerza estallándose contra el tronco de un árbol y quedando inconsciente(si no termino son muchos golpes o cortes ya que los paladines son así no le tiran mucho a la violencia incluso en final fantasy tactics tienen un "ataque" que consiste en hablar con su enemigo y se retire pacíficamente sin pelear sumándole el ataque de desarme sus mejores ataques son cruz santa y hoja sactus que esos si son fuertes) una vez terminado el combate kira enfundo su arma y se dirigió con los demás encontrando a los otros dos sujetos inconscientes uno por la el shock que avía tenido y el otro por la fatiga mental que le causo la herida de la fuma shuriken_- _por fin terminas te tardaste demasiado de haber sido yo acabaría en segundos-_ fue el comentario de sara que miraba a su amiga_- _si terminarías mas rápido porque careces de gracia para la batalla sara, bueno da igual como se encuentran ellos- -se encuentran bien solo están dormidos por el estrés mental de todo esto que haremos con ellos y con el tipo de alla-__ pegunto greg refiriéndose a mizuki que permanecía inconsciente del otro lado del campo sin señal de despertar en un largo tiempo_- _esperemos a que despierten estoy segura que cuando despierten podremos ir a aldea allí entregaremos a el tipo de alla a las autoridades por ahora esperemos a que despierten._

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento si les gusto dejen comentarios si no igual diciendo que es lo que no les gusto**

 **Aun no sé si esta historia será un narutoharem o no si alguien tiene una sugerencia coméntela y comente las chicas que quieren que entren en el harem.**

 **Espero sus comentarios entre mejor sea recibido mi primer capítulo tendré mas inspiración para los demás capítulos y asuves actualizaciones mas rápidas**

 **Se despide haruhiro18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí haruhiro18 con el segundo capítulo,  
quiero aclarar que soy pésimo en la ortografía asi que no esperen mucho de mi parte en este aspecto,  
acepto críticas constructivas y con fundamentos y que más.. espero les guste el capítulo de hoy**

 **Encuentro, presentaciones y explicaciones**

_Avía pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando por fin naruto e iruka comenzaron a despertar bajo la atenta mirada del grupo misterioso, el primero en despertar fue iruka que al ver a los extraños se puso en una posición defensiva_ - _tranquilízate no te aremos daño de ser así habríamos curado tus heridas_ -_hablo calmadamente Arturo mientras sacaba un poco de agua y se la ofrecía a iruka que la tomo con un poco de desconfianza pero termino bebiendo un poco de esta mientras bebía pudo ver a naruto a su lado abriendo lentamente los ojos y a su excompañero mizuki amordazado a unos metros de ellos - _quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí_ -_pregunto de forma seria y con algo de curiosidad al no ver ninguna banda alguna aldea shinobi o ropas comunes de dichas aldeas, en ese justo momento despertó naruto algo desorientado_- _uhh que paso iruka-sensei está bien Donde esta mizuki-sensei y quienes son ellos_ –empezó a preguntar naruto exaltado y confundido por todo lo que avía ocurrido- _cálmate naruto estoy bien justo estaba preguntado quien eran estas amables personas que al parecer nos ayudaron, por cierto ustedes también se encargaron de mizuki no es asi?_ \- pregunto mientras señalaba al traidor inconsciente- _ese sujeto si nosotros lo capturamos era un monstruo por querer matar a un niño, presiento soy kira lertford un paladin_ \- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la mano- _Arturo Cruz (_ apellido de soma cruz de castlevania) _sabio alquimista e ilusionista un placer_ -se presentó el castaño de lente- _Sara dahl soy una arpía_ \- se presentó cortamente llevándose miradas de intriga y desconcierto de naruto e iruka por las alas que se asomaban de su espalda, volviendo a prestar atención cuando la siguiente persona se presentó. – _Azuna clements mucho gusto soy una esgrimista también uso magia roja y técnicas de asesinato_ -se presentó alegremente con una gran sonrisa – _"que pasa con esta chica y su vestimenta acaso ese es alguna clase de cosplay de conejo además también digo que usaba magia, bueno también dijo que es asesina alo mejor son tácticas para despistar a su objetivo"_ -fueron los pensamientos de el joven de la cicatriz de la nariz- _"una maga genial realmente parece una con ese sombrero pero yo pensé que sus trucos consistían e a ser aparecer conejos de sombreros no en vestirse como unos"_ -pensaba el joven rubio emocionado antes de que se presentara el ultimo del grupo- _yo soy Gregory amdahl mis amigos me llaman solo greg soy Un mago negro es un placer-_ cuando naruto lo vio se sorprendió y solo una cosa pudo hacer - _ahhh un peluche que habla esta poseído ayuda!_ -grito cómicamente asiendo que los amigos de greg tuvieran que contener sus risas- _seras un… no soy un estúpido peluche ni estoy poseído me oíste soy un MOGURI! asi que no agas como si no lo supieras y no te burles de mi otra vez-_ contesto enojado por lo que para el fue un insulto mientras iruka se simplemente pensaba que era alguna clase de invocación rara- _jijiji así que ahora eres un peluche greg que divertido._ \- comento sara divertida por la ocurrencia del rubio- _no lo apoyes sara que no me gusta que me llamen peluche ni nada parecido es vergonzoso_ \- volvió a hablar el pequeño moguri.- _bueno ahora que ya nos presentamos es su turno de hacerlo_ -propuso Arturo tranquilo como de costumbre. _-mm soy iruka umino (no se si este bien el apellido si no lo es luego lo corrijo) el sujeto que capturaron es mi excompañero mizuki y este chico de aquí es Uzumaki naruto ahora que ya nos ´presentamos quisiera saber que hacen por aquí-_ pregunto de forma seria.- _bueno la verdad buscábamos un pueblo y nos perdimos tuvimos algunos.. percances y cuando menos no lo esperamos despertamos inconscientes cerca de aquí, fue cuando caminábamos por los alrededores que los vimos y lo que pasaba y decidimos ayudar, no me pareció bueno que ese tal mizuki quisiera lastimar a el pequeño naruto_ \- explicó kira todo lo acontecido avergonzando a naruto por lo de pequeño. _-entonces ahora que ya paso todo que harán ustedes?_ \- volvió a preguntar iruka- _porque no viene con nosotros a konoha está muy cerca de aquí_ -hablo impulsivamente naruto haciendo que iruka se abofeteara mentalmente por la propuesta de naruto ya que no consideraba la posibilidad de que fueran espías y trataran de infiltrarse- _bueno la verdad estábamos esperando a que despertaran para que nos guiaran a su pueblo para poder entregar a ese criminal y para que nos presten un mapa de los alrededores o algo para encontrar el pueblo de vieras al que nos dirigíamos_ –les contesto sara tranquilamente- _pueblo de vieras que son las vieras nunca había oído hablar de vieras o de un pueblo con ese nombre_ -  
- _vamos no te estés con bromas que no conoces las vieras y que mas tampoco conoces a los moguri ni a las grias por favor no hay ni una sola persona en todo ivalice que no conozca a todas las razas_ -  
-i _ruka-sensei que son las vieras moguris y grias?_ \- pregunto naruto con genuina curiosidad- - _ahh otro graciosito que no ves yo soy una gria que no ves mis alas y mis cuernos al que le dijiste muñeco maldito es un moguri y azuna es una viera-_ contesto sara molesta por lo que para ella era una tonta broma, por otro lado callado y muy pensativo estaba Arturo que en base a todo lo visto y vivido desde la entrada del templo hasta la actualidad estaba ya creando algunas teorías de lo que estaba pasando-" _desde que encontramos esas ruinas todo a sido muy extraño esa última luz que vimos antes de caer desmallados y despertar aquí, la flora y fauna de este lugar aunque parecida en algunos aspectos es muy diferente a cualquiera que allá visto antes, no solo eso la vestimenta que ellos usan es diferente así como las extrañas bandas que portan mizuki e iruka, tampoco parecen conocer nada acerca de ivalice , talvez si quedaba energía residual de algún cristal en esa habitación pudo haber sido capaz de mandarnos a través del tiempo, a otra dimensión por lo que se sabe de las historias y leyendas de ivalice antiguos héroes llegaban a viajar atravez del tiempo o el espacio pero nosotros lo habremos echo realmente es muy incierto"_ -fue lo que pensó el alquimista del grupo- _no se porque creas que es una broma pero nunca habíamos oído o visto a seres como ustedes asta ase un momento pensé que el muñe.. es decir Gregory era una clase de invocación rara de alguno de ustedes y que su apariencia in usual se debía a algún tipo de disfraz-hablo seriamente iruka dando a entender que no mentía-… en fin no puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo tengo entregar algo muy importante en mi pueblo así como a al traidor pueden venir con nosotros pero tendrán que responder ante nuestro líder y contestar a todas las preguntas que les haga con honestidad_ -iruka hablo - _esta bien aremos lo que nos piden, pero tendrán que responder también a un par de ´preguntas que pasan por mi mente-_ hablo totalmente serio Arturo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros ya que no era usual su seriedad, ya que por lo general era el mas relajado siempre concentrado mas en sus propios experimentos y pociones que en lo que pasaba alrededor- _que es lo que quieres saber en todo caso Arturo_ \- le pregunto su amiga kira para ella que su amigo hiciera preguntas no era raro ya que cuando la curiosidad lo picaba solía preguntar o investigar hasta que se saciara su curiosidad pero siempre lo asia con alegría y curiosidad como un niño pequeño al descubrir un juguete nuevo esa faceta que su amigo mostraba no la conocía y es por eso que quería saber cuál era la pregunta- _mmm… será mejor que esperemos hasta que estemos frente de su líder realmente no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí si ya no hay nada que hacer-_ _volvió_ a contestar Arturo sin cambiar de actitud sorprendiendo más a sus compañeros- _está bien entonces síganos a naruto y a mí._ -les hablaba iruka mientras levantaba el cuerpo de su ex-amigo y se lo cargaba en el hombro como costal de papas- _está bien vamos chicos_.-

 **-Entrada de la aldea poco tiempo después-**

-al llegar a la entrada de la aldea kira y sus compañeros vieron con curiosidad a dos sujetos profundamente dormidos, volteando Asia su guía y al chico vieron con el mayor solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza y a naruto con un marcador en mano dispuesto a jugarles una broma- _naruto no lo hagas_ \- - _ah pero iruka-sensei yo no iba a hacer nada yo me iba a ir derecho asía mi apartamento, así que nos vemos luego iruka sensei usted tiene mucho que hacer tiene que llevar a estos sujetos con el hokage_ -le contesto el rubio con aires de inocencia fingida mientras con una mano despedía a su profesor y la otra escondía el marcador detrás de su espalda- _naruto tú también vienes por lo del incidente de mizuki y el pergamino así que no trates de escapar-_ le hablo con voz severa –  
- _saben yo nunca había visto un pueblo como esta con esta clase de estructuras, cual pueblo creen que sea y en que parte de ivalice creen que este_ - _hablaba_ en voz un tanto baja azuna maravillada por el lugar _  
-dudo mucho que esta aldea quede en alguna parte de ivalice-que quieres decir Arturo?_ - _mm bueno ya lo sabrán cuando llegamos con su líder-_ después de esa corta conversación todos se quedaron confundidos por las palabras de Arturo, siguieron caminando atreves de la aldea asía la torre del hokage recibiendo miradas curiosas de los aldeanos por sus vestimentas y apariencia raras en casos de azuna, sara y greg, al final llegaron a la torre del hokage

 _-bueno aquí es los guiare hasta la oficina de hokage-sama-_ así continuaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina donde tocaron y esperaron asta recibir el permiso para entrar- _adelante_ \- se escuchó una voz desde adentro, iruka entro solo para darle informe y aser pasar a los demás cuando sea el momento adecuado- _hokage-sama estoy aquí para informarle que e recuperado el pergamino prohibido_ -respondió iruka con respeto- _y que paso con naruto se supone que el fue el que lo robo donde esta_?-pregunto el viejo hokage- _está esperando afuera de la oficina el realmente robo el pergamino pero fue engañado por mizuki asi que espero que el castigo a naruto no sea demasiado severo hokage-sama-_ mientras hablava naruto fue entrando lentamente a la oficina nervioso por lo que podría pasar- _jiji lo siento yo no savia que estaba mal pensé que era una prueba extra_ \- hablo con nerviosismo- _esta bien naruto, iruka.. nonde se encuentra mizuki en este momento_ — _hokage-sama antes de venir lo entregue al cuero ambu_ — _entiendo en ese caso me encargare después del hay algo mas que tengas que informar iruka-_ pregunto el viejo kage mientras sacaba de uno de sus cajones del escritorio una pipa y se la ponía en la boca- _ya que lo menciona hokage-sama cuando me enfrente a mizuki nos encontramos con un grupo de personas que fueron en realidad ellos los que se encargaron de detener a mizuki, después de eso curaron las heridas que teníamos naruto y yo—y que paso con esos sujetos iruka_ -le pregunto el kage con interés- _están esperando justo aquí afuera dijeron que responderían a sus preguntas siempre y cuando usted respondiera a las suyas- hablo con calma iruka-entonces que entren veamos que tienen que decir estos sujetos misteriosos_ -hablava el viejo kage sacando una bocanada de humo mientras esperaba a que entren- _buenas noches, es un placer conocer a el líder de esta aldea_ -hablo Arturo tranquila y respetuosamente- _buenas noches_ -hablaron a coro todos los demás mientras entrava el hokage veía sus vestimentas raras y sus rasgos físicos peculiares de los 5 solo dos se veía normales- _buenas noches, asi que ustedes fueron los que ayudaron el la captura de el traidor mizuki, quisiera preguntar porque es que ayudaron a iruka y también que es lo que estaban haciendo cercado aquí –pues vera honorable anciano estábamos perdidos cerca de aquí y mientras vagábamos nos topamos con ellos y ese sujeto que quería matar a el niño, no pude dejar que algo así pasara frente a mi soy un paladín después de todo no iba a dejar que algo tan horrible pasara_ -hablo kira dando una explicación rápida de porque lo asieron era simple para ella como paladin si veía al alguien asiendo el mal lo detenía simple por lómenos para ella- _paladín ya veo y cuáles son las preguntas quería hacerme?- bueno vera desde que llegamos aquí de una forma peculiar e estado haciendo unas hipótesis acerca de que fue lo que paso y de donde estamos mi primera pregunta es ..-_ el kage veía con interés a Arturo ya que tiempo atrás había visto y escuchado atravesó de su bola de cristal todo lo que paso en el bosque a pesar de no revelar ese detalle a nadie en esa sala realmente tenia interes en lo que pudieran desir o mostrar ese singular grupo _-estamos en alguna parte de ivalice o alguna ves a escuchado el nombre de nuestra tierra_ -soltó la pregunta con un tono de voz serio esperando a la respuesta del hokage _-ivalice… me temo que nunca havia oído hablar de una tierra llamada asi estamos en una de las 5 grandes naciones elementales el país del fuego-_ contesto tranquilamente aunque internamente estaba ya muy interesado en ellos por mencionar que ellos eran de tierras que se desconocían- _ya veo-_ fue todo lo que dijo Arturo observando como sus amigos estaban confundidos y en shock al saber que lla no estaba en ivalice y no saber donde estaban al no reconocer el nombre de aquel país- _supongo que también desconocen la existencia de las razas moguri, viera, grias, bangaan, no mou y zeeq-_ volvió a hablar Arturo mientras en la mente de naruto algo Asia clic- _nunca e oído de dichas razas aunque deduzco que 3 de tus amigos pertenecen a ellas no es asi_ -después de halbar solo recibió un asentimiento de con la cabeza departe de Arturo, se disponía a hablar de un nuevo pero fue interrumpido _\- e-etto… creo haber escuchado de todo lo que están hablando los zeeq son una como unos cerdos y los bangaan son como lagartos no es así…-ahh nunca digas eso frente a uno de ellos a menos que quieras que te den una golpiza eso es un insulto muy grande para ellos-_ hablo agitado greg _-pero básicamente estas en lo cierto donde o como supiste de esa información jovencito-l_ e pregunto arturo _\- b-bueno yo entre a una biblioteca y.._ - _q-que cuando as entrado tu a una biblioteca naruto eso es imposible! Ni siquiera te gusta leer –_ grito iruka incrédulo por lo que le desea su estudiante sacando le una gota de sudor a el hokage así como a los demás- _iruka-sensei déjeme terminar de hablar!, yo entre a una biblioteca para esconderme de unos shinobis que me buscaban y me quede un tiempo escondido hay cuando apareció un anciano ofreciéndome un libro muy viejo diciendo que me encantaría y cuando lo habrá en mi casa venia imágenes acerca de esas raras raza o como sea.. mmm por cierto ustedes se perdieron fueron los que entraron a un raro templo buscando algo asi como un cristal?-_ pregunto naruto recordando la pequeña historia que estaba al principio del libro- _como sabes eso fue justo como- l_ e pregunto kira todos en la sala permanecían expectantes a lo que diría naruto, mas aun Arturo – _e bueno era lo que venia en el libro pero ni siquiera esta terminado después de las primeras páginas y de hablar acerca de tierras extrañas imágenes de criaturas raras y técnicas locas el libro tiene sus demás páginas en blanco- naruto podrías traer ese libro aquí-_ pregunto hiruzen ese libro podía aclarar muchas cosas y se preguntaba porque estaba en las manos de naruto- _si jiji ire por el-_ le digo antes de salir rápidamente de la oficina Asia su departamento- _joven Arturo -_ volvió a hablar que kage- _como sabe mi nombre no se lo he dicho?- bueno digamos que se exactamente lo que paso en aquel bosque y escuche todo asi que se sus nombres pero eso no es lo impórtate ahora, que cre que sea ese libro que posee naruto joven Arturo-_ le pregunto con curiosidad por lo que aba visto hiruzen Arturo era el más calificado aun mayor que el para decir que estaba pasando- _bueno… tengo en mente lo que podría ser pero no puedo estar seguro hasta verlo detalladamente, después de todo en ivalice existen todo tipo de libros mágicos algunos tienen magia muy potente y otros simplemente cuentos con hechizos de narración y ambientación_ (ósea que se lea solo y que salgan cosas del cuento mientras se narra o algo así _) - entiendo "valla así que magia e esto realmente es muy interesante aunque ya estoy viejo para esta clase de cosas"-_ dijo y pensó el viejo hokage.  
15 minutos después- _bueno aquí está el libro que ese viejo me regalo-_ hablo naruto al entrar, vio a Arturo con la mano extendida Asia el por lo que le entrego el libro  
- _veamos-_ hablo Arturo mientras inspeccionaba el libro, era viejo con una pasta desgastada y a simple vista común y corriente- _no hay nada inusual en este libro, es como cualquier otro por dentro y por fuera a menos que…-_ después de las palabras de Arturo y ante los espectadores en peso a recitar unas palabras al mismo tiempo que vaciaba un líquido que previamente avía sacado, al terminar el libro empezó a emitir un pequeño brillo antes de que lentamente se fuera transformando, el cambio fue notorio ya que ahora el libro era mas grueso la pasta era ahora de un cuero negro con bordes de metal y remaches de plata en cada esquina y por ultimo una gema de color azul en el centro de la parte delantera del libro.- _así que realmente tenía un hechizo de ocultación para transformar su apariencia, pero no me espere que al quitar el hechizo seria esto un grimorio-_ hablo Arturo con pequeña sorpresa- _disculpe joven Arturo pero que es exactamente un grimorio-_ pregunto el viejo kage esperando una respuesta por parte de Arturo- _bueno le hable que en ivalice hay todo tipo de libros mágicos que algunos son de uso común asta el punto de que niños saben utilizarlos, pero otros son de magia más fuerte y pueden llegar a ser peligrosos bueno se podría desir que la clase de libros mágicos más fuertes son los grimorios pero estos son muy raros y nadie sabe exactamente que utilidad tienen solo se sabe que se vinculan a un usuario de manera indefinida y general mente en ese grimorio se va narrando las acciones de aquel que tenga el vínculo aunque no se sabe porque o si acaso al portar el grimorio tienes alguna clase de protección mágica o una guía en la vida del portador, además ese vínculo es irrompible por cualquier magia conocida por eso es que los grimorios se les ve como los libros mágicos de mayor poder.-_ explico Arturo en tono serio mientras seguía revisando el grimorio leyendo las páginas que llevaba escrita hasta ese momento- _entonces si esa cosa escribió en sus páginas sobre lo que hicimos antes de llegar, quiere decir que alguno de nosotros esta vinculado con ese.. ese grimorio y que el nos trajo aquí-_ pregunto Kira – _es probable a pesar de que no se mucho de grimorios ya que se son pocos los existentes un grimorio tiene el poder para traernos a otro plano o dimensión, pero no creo que alguno de nosotros seamos el portador del grimorio, dado que por lo general el vínculo se forma al interactuar con este de una u otra forma y esta es la primera vez que vemos el grimorio en mi opinión creo que el portador de este grimorio es naruto.-_ al terminar de hablar todos en la sala se quedaron mirando a naruto antes de que sara hablara _  
-pero entonces porque nos trago aquí no entiendo nada- - tranquila sara estoy segura que ahora sabemos que nos trajo aquí Arturo podrá encontrar una Forma para que regresemos a casa-_ dijo Kira para tranquilizar a su amiga- _la verdad tengo algunas ideas para volver a ivalice ahora que se que nos trajo pero en ninguna de ellas es inmediata-_ explico Arturo pensativo bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos al escuchar que no podrían regresar pronto a su tierra- _podrías explicarnos eso joven Arturo- -si yo también quiero saber -_ Arturo se dispuso a hablar nuevamente tras las palabras del líder de la aldea, de naruto y el asentimiento de todos los demás- _el hecho es que el como el grimorio nos trajo su magia nos mantiene aquí, dado que no hay magia lo suficiente mente fuerte para romper la del grimorio no puedo regresarnos atreves de un hechizo "además de que no creo poder hacer ningún hechizo o poción con tal propósito"-_ se disponía a seguir cuando fue interrumpido por greg- _espera entonces estas diciendo que nos quedaremos aquí si tu no puedes regresarnos con magia entonces como regresaremos ahh estamos perdidos- -no debes preocuparte tanto greg-_ esta vez hablo azuna tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo- _asi es greg no hay porque preocuparse no hay formas inmediatas de regresar como acabo de decir pero no dije nada sobre quedarnos aquí para siempre, el grimorio nos ata aquí solo hasta que cumpla su objetivo y por lo poco que se eso es hasta que todas las páginas del libro estén completas- -y como es que llenaremos este libro es enorme además que por más que intento escribir no se graba nada-_ hablo naruto desde una esquina de la sala tratando llenar el libro en un intento de ayudar, logrando solo sacarles una gota de sudor a todos los presentes- _naruto no creo que esa sea la forma de llenar el grimorio si recuerdo bien dijo que este se va escribiendo solo en base a las aventuras y vivencias del propietario-_ hablo iruka asiendo sonrojar de vergüenza a naruto por sus acciones- _asi como iruka acaba de decir las acciones de su portador en este caso naruto son las que llenaran al grimorio y dado que el nos trajo aquí deduzco que tendremos que ayudar a naruto en lo que decida hacer a partir de ahora-_ - _ayudar a naruto ni siquiera sabemos nada de este lugar o de naruto, como podríamos ayudarlo-_ dijo sara- _bueno por algo el grimorio nos trajo aquí para empezar nuestra llegada aquí evito que naruto muriera además naruto no parece malo ni nada parecido yo creo que no esta mal que lo ayudemos en lo que podamos pero necesitamos saber mas de donde nos encontramos-_ - _yo estoy de acuerdo con kira naruto-chan no parece una mala persona no veo nada malo con ayudarlo en lo que necesite además si solo que dice arturo es cierto, al ayudarlo en lo que necesite ara que el grimorio se llene mas rápido y a su ves podremos ir a casa pronto.-_ apoyo azuna- _si es la manera en la que podemos regresar yo estoy de acuerdo-_ esta vez dijo greg _\- está bien como sea ayudaremos al rubio en lo que necesite pero kira tiene razón necesitamos información de este lugar-_ hablo sara resignada _-_  
 _Asique ya han decidido ayudar a naruto aun sin saber en que son un grupo mu extraño, pero realmente no veo el problema en que ayuden a naruto dada su situación creo que estoy asta contento con que decidieran ayudarlo asique yo los apoyare a ustedes con naruto-_ hablo el hokage después de soltar una bocanada de humo de su pipa- _en ese caso hokage-sama podría explicarnos sobre dónde estamos y como se rigen las aldeas aquí nos seria de mucha ayuda en nuestro propósito-_ hablo Arturo- _muy bien, estamos en el continente elemental como ya lo había dicho en este están los 5 grandes países o potencias que son el país del viento, el país del rayo el país de la tierra, el país de agua y por último el país del fuego, que es en el cual estamos además de otros países mas pequeños, en los 5 países más fuertes están localizadas aldeas ninja sunagakure no sato en el país del viento, kumogakure no sato en el país del rayo, iwagakure no sato en el país de la tierra, kirigakure no sato y por ultimo konohakure no sato en la cual estamos cada aldea es regida por un kage que es el shinobi mas fuerte de esa aldea bajo su mando están los jounnin chunin y gennin que son los rangos que se les asigna a los shinobis según su nivel de experiencia y habilidad iruka es un chunin el rango intermedio y naruto un gennin el rango mas bajo-_ el hokage hiso una pausa al ser interrumpido por iruka- _espere hokage-sama pero si naruto reprobó el examen de graduación por lo cual so se pudo convertir en gennin-_ hablo iruka asiendo deprimir un poco a naruto por sus palabras y que los demás lo vean con un poco de lastima aunque formándose una idea de cómo empezar a ayudar a naruto- _iruka-sensei dado que soy el hokage creo tener el poder para aprobar a naruto además de que cuando estaba enfrentando a mizuki pude ver las habilidades de naruto que aunque son muy pobres aun califica bastante bien en como gennin sin mencionar que a aprendido el kagebushin que era el ninjutsu que le impidió graduarse asi que no veo el problema en convertirlo en gennin-_ termino de hablar el hokage mientras sacaba una banda ninja de uno de sus cajones de su escritorio _-entiendo hokage-sama felicidades naruto te as convertido en un gennin-_ hablo iruka mientras tomaba y colocaba la banda ninja en naruto- _enserio sii ahora no hay nada que se interponga en mi camino para convertirme en hokage- -bueno volviendo al tema los gennin se forman en equipos de 3 bajo la guía de un jounnin el cual pasa a ser su sensei por lómenos hasta que se convierten en chunin las misiones ninja pueden ir desde tareas domesticas como podar jardines o reparar tejados hasta escoltar empresarios y señores feudales como también puede haber misiones de asesinato asía algún comerciante importante o asía otro shinobi de otra aldea las bandas que portan naruto e iruka haci como todo shinobi de konoha llevan en ella la insignia de la aldea de la hoja asi como los shinobis de otras aldeas llevan el sullo en una banda similar asi es como se identifica a aquellos que son de otras aldeas también están los que tienen rasgada su banda tachando la insignia de su aldea esas personas son shinobis renegados desertores de sus aldeas o exiliados por crímenes contra sus aldeas hay renegados desde clas tienen recompensas por sus captura y esto lo básico que deben saber, ahora como ayudaran a naruto yo les ofresere un departamento paraque vivan asi como también los integrare en la fuerza shinobi aunque no tendrán un rango definido solo será con el propósito de que puedan portar las bandas shinobi mientras estén aquí les facilitara integrarse mas fácil de esta manera-_ termino de hablar hiruzen entregando 5 bandas con el símbolo de la hoja que tomaron los viajeros de ivalice des puede de ver como kira tomaba y ponía con total naturalidad el suyo en su frente- _grasias hokage-sama pero me preguntaba si podíamos hacer también misiones de donde venimos somo de un clan de aventureros asi que básicamente nos dedicamos haciendo misiones para ganar dinero porlo que estamos acostumbrados a este sistema asique realmente seria bueno si pudiéramos también hacer misiones- - por supuesto jovencita cada que quieran realizar una misión pueden venir a solicitarla a mi despacho hay les daré sus opciones de misiones disponibles además de que para mañana les tendré un departamento paraqué puedan vivir asi pero por ahora le pediré a iruka que los lleve asia un hotel para que puedan descansar, naruto tu también deberías irte a descansar mañana será la formación equipos en la academia y no puedes llegar tarde-_ termino de hablar viendo a naruto que asintió internamente feliz por todo lo que había pasado, se convirtió en gennin aprendió un jutsu nuevo y se encontró con 5 personas que estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que el necesite se sentía tan feliz que no tenía ganas de dormir, aun así se dispuso a salir para ir asía su departamento- _naruto-_ le hablo kira deteniendo a naruto y asiendo que voltee a verla- _mañana cuando regresemos a recoger nuestras llaves para el apartamento quiero que también vengas de aquí nos iremos juntos para ver lode tu entrenamiento para que te vuelvas mas fuerte- ehh-_ dijo naruto- _el hokage es el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea no si realmente quieres convertirte en el hokage tendrás que hacerte muy fuerte y nosotros te ayudaremos todo lo que podamos-_ esta vez hablo sara con el asentimiento de los demás – _el ninja mas fuerte de una aldea el trayecto para convertirse en un debe ser algo que sin duda el grimorio anotara en sus páginas, es poreso que te apoyaremos naruto además me agradas -_ hablo sereno Arturo- _si si yo te enseñare toda la magia que se para que te agás fuerte-_ dijo entusiasta greg- _yo también te ayudare naruto-chan te enseñare también magia asi como mis habilidades de asesinato para que acabes con tus enemigos-_ hablo con una linda sonrisa que le iso tener escalofríos a naruto por la forma tan simple en que hablo de las técnicas de asesinato- _eh bu-bueno gracias azuna también a todos ustedes con su ayuda me convertiré en el mas fuerte lo prometo_ -dijo naruto mientras una pequeña lagrima de felicidad se asomaba por su mejilla- _"ahora que ha personas que me apoyan realmente no puedo fallar"_ -pensó naruto mientras que se dirigía asía su departamento

- _hokage-sama hay una duda que tengo sobre naruto-_ hablo kira un poco seria- _dime si me es posible responderla lo are – hokage sama cuando me enfrente con ese tal mizuki se refirió a naruto como un demonio, y también me di cuenta de cuando nos dirigíamos asía aquí todos alrededor veían a naruto con miradas de odio o miedo en lo que a mi respecta naruto es solo un chico normal pero todo esto que e visto me dice que algo realmente no está bien lo que quiero saber es a que se debe el comportamiento de todos en esta aldea hacia naruto el parece un buen chico no me explico porque lo odian-_ iruka se preocupo por lo que pregunto kira dirigió su mirada hacia el kage y solo lo vio suspirar, por otra parte los compañeros de kira también habían notado lo que ella y dirigieron su mirada hacia el viejo kage esperando una respuesta de su parte sabían que naruto no era malo ni nada parecido así que realmente querían saber el motivo de tal odio querían entender y saber mas de naruto- _asi que esa era tu pregunta(suspiro) realmente es complicado pero dado el papel que tomaran en la vida de naruto tendre que explicarlo pero quiero aclarar que naruto no sabe esto y no se lo pueden desir aun esta conversación quedara entre nosotros entendido-_ todo mundo asintió incluso iruka que se quedo para observar las reacciones de los residentes de ivalice- _bueno es una historia muy larga todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 12 años el día del nacimiento de naruto…_

 _ **y aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero le gustara aunque solo fue un capitulo mas de introducción que otra cosa asi en el capitulo 3 sera la prueba a gennin de naruto y el comienzo de su formacion con kira y los demas del 3 capitulo en adelante también intentare hacer cap mas largos bueno nos vemos se despide  
haruhiro18**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí haruhiro18 con el capítulo 3, espero les guste  
cambie un poco la forma de escribir por petición de alucardzero comenten que les perece **

**Un nuevo comienzo el inicio del entrenamiento**

Ya era de día en la aldea de konoha, hoy era el dia la asignación de equipos en la academia despues de la noche en el despacho del hokage naruto había llegado a su casa a alta hora de la noche feliz de lo acontecido tan pronto toco la cama termino dormido por el agotamiento de aquel dia es por eso que ahora se podía ver a un naruto apurado moviéndose por todo su departamento preparándose para asistir a la academia 

- _a maldición llegare tarde a la academia, porque no puedo llegar puntual ni siquiera el día de formación de equipos-_ hablo el naruto mientras tomaba algo de pan y salía disparado asía la academia- _aun puedo llegar a tiempo si me apresuro solo tengo qu.. ahh-_ al ir a alta velocidad naruto no fue capas de ver a una persona frente a el chocando inevitablemente con esta 

- _oh naruto porque llevas tanta prisa_ –fue la voz de kira la que escucho naruto dándose cuenta que con aquella persona que choco no fue otra que la paladín y detrás de esta pudo notar a sus demás compañeros 

- _Kira-san lo siento yo estaba corriendo porque… ahh llegare tarde a la academia-_ hablo naruto apresuradamente retomando su camino sin siquiera despedirse de Kira y los demás sacándoles una risa por su actitud  
- _naruto-chan es una persona muy divertida no lo creen-_ hablo azuna con una sonrisa 

- _si… es un gran chico-_ fueron las palabras de kira viendo como naruto se alejaba entre las personas que al verlo pasar le dirigían miradas de odio- _realmente no se merece que todos lo traten con odio por algo tan estúpido-_ volvió a hablar Kira con un semblante entre triste y serio, al igual que el de todos sus compañeros

 **Flash back noche anterior**

kira y sus compañeros se encontraban en el despacho del hokage esperando a que les diera una explicación de por qué trataban mal a naruto.  
- _asi que esa era tu pregunta(suspiro) realmente es complicado pero dado el papel que tomaran en la vida de naruto tendre que explicarlo pero quiero aclarar que naruto no sabe esto y no se lo pueden desir aun esta conversación quedara entre nosotros entendido-_ todo mundo asintió incluso iruka que se quedo para observar las reacciones de los residentes de ivalice- _bueno es una historia muy larga todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 12 años el día del nacimiento de naruto, también es conosido como el dia que el kiuby o zorro de las 9 colas ataco a la aldea de la hoja, fue un dia muy trágico para toda la aldea ese dia perecieron muchas personas incluso mi sucesor el cuarto hokage-_ hiruzen iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por sara

- _veo que ese dia fue muy malo para este lugar pero que tiene que ver con naruto no pueden echarle la culpa a un niño que un zorro o lo que sea eso destruya la aldea-_ hablo sin entender que tenia que ver la historia con naruto

- _como ya les havia dicho la historia es larga y todo tendrá mas sentido con el paso de esta así que por favor no interrumpan, como desia ese dia fue muy trágico el cuarto hokage pereció junto con su esposa tratando de parar al kiuby-_ se detuvo para soltar una nube de humo de su boca y poder ver el semblante de los demás conforme avanzaba la historia- _lamentablemente el kiuby es un ser echo de una enorme cantidad de chakra y es casi imparable minato y su esposa sabían eso así que solo había una solución para detener a el kiuby, la única manera de sellar al kiuby era sellarlo en alguien-_ volvió a detenerse esta ves viendo que algunos en la sala como Arturo y kira ya se daban una idea al que se referia con sellarlo en alguien

- _pero porque tiene que ser en una persona no pueden simple mente encerrarlo en cualquier otro lugar o cosa?-_ pregunto greg confundido-

 _a un ser como el kiuby solo podría ser sellado en una persona y esta aun corre riesgo de morir por la gran precio del chakra del kiuby.. aunque los recién nacidos tienen mas probabilidad de adaptarse a el sello y todo lo que conlleva teniendo una tasa un poco mas alta de sobrevivir al proceso de sellado, es por eso que el día 10 de octubre de ase 12 años el cuarto hokage junto con su esposa decidieron sellar al kiuby en el recién nacido naruto para detener toda la destrucción-_ iruka tenía una mirada triste al recordar el estado de naruto, en cambio los otros tenían miradas sorprendidas y de horror al saber que incluso el primer dia de vida de naruto pudo ser el ultimo por el riesgo a morir en el sellado

- _pero si en naruto esta ese tal demonio encerrado entonces porque las personas le tienen miedo sin naruto esa bestia estaría libre para destruirlo todo no?-_ pregunto confuso greg al no comprender que odiaran a naruto por eso a como el lo veía naruto portaba en su interior una carga para el bien estar de todos eso no era mal

- _desafortunadamente todos aquí en la aldea no lo ven de esa manera si no que creen que al momento de ser sellado naruto se volvió el kiuby-_ dijo el sandaime  
 _  
-que eso es una tontería como pueden creer eso acaso son todos unos idiotas-_ hablo sara molesta

- _realmente no lo son están segados por el dolor de las perdida de sus seres queridos en el ataque del kiuby es por eso que creen que naruto es el kiuby y lo tratan mal como forma de venganza asia el kiuby aunque la realidad es que solo lastiman a un pobre chico que también perdió a sus padres ese día-_ termino de hablar el kage viendo a kira para saber cual seria su reacción final por todo lo contado, veria a naruto como un demonio o a pesar de todo seguiría con su plan de apoyarlo ahora incluso más por la nueva información

- _si todo mundo odia a naruto porque querer convertirse en el líder de esta aldea no e visto ni una sola ves en el poco tiempo que e estado cerca del odio o deseo de venganza me parece un chico normal a pesar del trato que recibe-_ hablo kira pensativa

- _él quiere convertirse en hokage para ganar el respeto de todos los de la aldea, solo quiere que lo traten bien y tiene la idea de que si se llega a convertir en hokage podrá lograr su objetivo-_ fueron las breves palabras del viejo kage

- _umh (sonrisa leve) solo quiere respeto y que lo traten bien como no podría ayudar en algo como eso naruto es realmente una buena persona asi que me esforzaré en ayudarlo todo lo que pueda mientras este aquí-_ hablo kira viendo que sus amigos asintieron a sus palabras

 **Flash back end.**

- _es muy estúpido pero por ahora so único que podemos hacer por naruto es apoyarlo con su entrenamiento esta tarde empezaremos su formación quien diría que para enseñar a alguien tendría que yo aprender horas antes lo que le enseñare-_ hablo Arturo a un lado de su amiga sin despegar la vista en un libro acerca de la herbolaria de las naciones elementales también se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de libros de otros ramos en una bolsa, viajar Asia otra dimensión Asia que todo lo aprendido en la anterior se volviera casi inútil exceptuando las matemáticas(putas matemáticas aquí y en china son igual de jodidamente estresantes)

– _de que es de lo que te quejas Arturo si a ti te encanta aprender cosas nuevas además también puedes enseñarle de la alquimia de ivalice siempre tas semillas de todas las plantas que usas puedes cultivarlas aquí-_ le dijo sara con el fin de molestarlo

- _no es una queja es una observación además lo que dices es cierto me gusta aprender cosas nuevas y la cultura shinobi de este lugar es muy interesante también al igual que su flora y fauna-_ contesto relajado como la mayor parte del tiempo

- _o valla tu realmente nunca cambiaras Arturo, yo también quiero enseñarle mucha cosas a naruto-chan como a como manejar correctamente una daga para degollar a sus enemigos sin ser detectado-_ hablo con una sonrisa feliz azuna como si hacer tal acción fuera lo mas normal del mundo sacándole gotas de sudor a sus compañeros que a pesar de conocerla no se acostumbraban a sea clase de escenas

- _azuna me da un poco de miedo-_ susurro greg mientras temblaba un poco

- _o bueno tenemos aun mucho tiempo para que tengamos que reunirnos con naruto porque no nos relajamos un poco asta que sea la hora, vamos Arturo deja de leer y relájate un poco-_ comento sara como manera de pasar el tiempo, en cambio Arturo solo despego breve mente su vista del libro para contestarle a su amiga

- _leer me relaja sara asi que yo estoy bien-_ le hablo con una mirada aburrida asiendo suspirar con irritación a su amiga y sacándoles risas a los otros tres.-

 **En la academia**

Se encontraban ya todos los gennin graduados esperando a su sensei para el nombramiento de los equipos  
- _oye naruto-baka que haces aquí solo los graduados pueden asistir el día de hoy-_ hablo uno de sus compañeros kiba con su fiel compañero akamaru escondido entre su chaqueta

- _acaso no lo ves aliento de perro yo también me gradué-_ le dijo mientras señalaba a su banda que estaba colocada en su frente

- _realmente no te creo de seguro se la robaste a aluno otro ninja incauto, esa sería la única forma de que tuvieras uno-_ le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

 _-no lo hice el hokage me lo entrego cuando estaba en su oficina e iruka estaba hay por si no me lo crees-_ fueron las palabras que dijo antes de que el profesor iruka entrara pidiendo silencio

- _muy bien chicos el dia de hoy se dira quienes serán sus compañeros de equipo así como el nombre de sus sensei para que posterior mente se reúnan con estos-_ hablo iruka dispuesto a seguir antes de ser interrumpido por kiba para preguntarle si era cierto que naruto se había graduado- _es verdad kiba-kun naruto supero el pequeño problema que tenia para graduarse y ahora es un gennin como todos ustedes-_ hablo iruka asiendo que naruto soltara un sonoro "ha te lo dije"hacia su compañero- _bueno ahora continuare con los nombres de los equipos_ …(me saltare todo esto porque no le yo el chiste a escribir algo que dejare exactamente igual)

-había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que se habían formado los equipos y los sensei de los demás habían empezado a llegar por sus gennin todos espeto uno

- _no puedo creer que aún no aparezca nuestro sensei enserio que es un irresponsable como puede dejarnos esperando aquí por una hora-_ hablo sakura claramente molesta- _ya estoy harto le enseñare una lección a ese tal kakashi por llegar tarde-_ hablo naruto mientas tomaba un borrador y lo colocaba arriba de la puerta para que callera sobre el próximo en entrar en ese salón

- _enserio crees un jounnin caerá en una broma tan estupi..-_ sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento entro kakashi al salón cayendo en la broma de naruto y cubriéndose de polvo de tiza

- _jajaja eso le pasa por llegar tarde-_ dijo naruto con diversión – _"no puedo creer que enserio callera en la broma de ese perdedor"-_ pensó sasuke con un poco de sorpresa y empezando a creer que su sensei era un bueno para nada si caía en algo como eso

- _mi primera impresión de ustedes es que los odio-_ hablo kakashi con tono aburrido – _como sea los veo en la sortea para conocernos mejor-_ dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, después de eso los tres gennin se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron asia la azotea de la academia para encontrarse con su sensei.

una vez que llegaron vieron a su sensei leyendo un pequeño libro con portada naranja  
– _sensei aquí estamos ahora que-_ pregunto sakura mientras se sentaba cerca de su sensei

– _bueno primero que nada nos presentaremos y hablaremos un poco sobre nosotros lo que nos gusta lo que no pasatiempos etc.-_ hablo aburridamente

– _porque no empieza usted sensei-_ propuso la chica de pelo rosa

– _está bien mi nombre es kakashi mis gustos no quiero decírselos mm disgustos ninguno que recuerde pasatiempos no lo se , mis sueño para el futuro ciertamente no haba pensado en ello-_ termino de hablar el jounnin _–"solo nos dijo su nombre"-_ pensaron los tres gennin

– _bueno ahora te toca a ti rosadita-_ (e pues me saltare las presentaciones de sakura y sasuke ya que serán iguales vallamos a la de naruto)  
- _i por ultimo vas tu rubio-_ hablo kakashi

– _yo soy uzumaki naruto, mis gustos son el ramen iruka sensei oji-san (el hokage) Kira, Arturo, greg, azuna y sara lo que no me gusta son los tres minutos que se tarda en estar el ramen y la forma en la que me miran todos los adultos en esta aldea, pasatiempos supongo que hacer bromas y hablar con kiba, shikamaru y choji, y mi sueño para el futuro es ¡convertirme en el hokage más fuerte de konoha y ganar el respeto que merezco!-_ dijo naruto gritando energéticamente la ultime parte

 _-"muy bien creo que me pudo haber tocado un equipo gennin mejor pero puedo trabajar con lo que tengo"-_ penso despreocupadamente el jounnin – _ok ahora que nos hemos conocido nos veremos mañana para su prueba como gennin-_

 _-que pero si nosotros ya hicimos una prueba ya somos gennin-_ grito sakura

– _la prueba que hicieron ustedes fue para ver si estaban al nivel de un gennin la prueba que yo les are como su sensei "si es que pasan" es para saber si realmente merecen convertirse en gennin, aquellos que fallen serán regresados a la academia-_ termino de hablar pelo gris

– _que yo ni loco regreso a la academia, me costó mucho graduarme como para que llegue ciclope canoso y diga que puede regresarme-_ hablo casi gritando naruto por tan horrible posibilidad

 _-"uhh ciclope canoso, este idiota" tómalo como quieras rubio pero es la verdad si alguno de ustedes no pasa mi prueba lo regresare a la academia, asi que los espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a las 8:00 am espero que no lleguen tarde y les hare una recomendación no coman nada a menos que quieran terminar devolviendo toda su comida-_ hablo kakashi mostrando una cara de miedo en la última parte de sus palabra - _bueno nos vemos tengan un buen dia-  
_ se despidió con un ojo sonriente antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo y hojas 

_-kakashi-sensei es muy raro-_ hablo sakura ganándose un asentimiento de sus compañeros

- _bueno nos vemos mañana yo tengo cosas que hacer-_ se despidió naruto mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina del hokage donde quedo de verse con sus nuevos compañeros, después de su salida sasuke también salió sin decir palabra seguido de una sakura acosadora.

 **Torre de hokage (fuera de la oficina de hiruzen)**

Fuera de la oficina del viejo kage se encontraban cinco personas dirigiéndose Asia la salida de la torre después de recoger un juego de llaves de la oficina del hokage  
 _-creen que naruto tarde mucho en llegar, no me gusta mucho esperar-_ hablo sara con desgano

- _no creo que tarde mucho en llegar según el hokage dijo que es posible que ya estuviera afuera para cuando nosotros termináramos de recoger las llaves-_ contesto kira con tranquilidad viendo que su amiga daba un pequeño suspiro

 _-eso espero de lo contrario me desquitare por esperar con el en el entrenamiento-_ dijo mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con su puño

- _eso no será necesario sara hay viene naruto-_ dijo greg con algo de nerviosismo

 _-ahh que mala suerte, bueno será para la próxima-_ hablo con algo de decepción sara por no poder ser ruda en el entrenamiento en esa ocasión 

_-si para la próxima, ooi naruto aquí estamos-_ hablo feliz como siempre azuna, con su mano extendida saludando a naruto que ya estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos

- _hola chicos lo siento si los hice esperar, es que mi nuevo sensei llegó hasta muy tarde-_ hablo naruto con algo de pena por su retraso

- _no te preocupes por eso naruto recién salimos de la oficina, ahora que ya estamos todos que te parece si vamos a alguna parte a empezar tu entrenamiento naruto, después que terminemos iremos a tu casa por tus cosas a llevarlas al departamento que el hokage nos proporcionó para que vivamos todos juntos-_ dijo relajadamente Arturo mientras cerraba un libro de pasta gruesa y lo guardaba entre sus ropas

 _-ehh vivir con ustedes enserio-_ dijo naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de todos y viendo como Kira se disponía a hablar

 _-así es naruto el departamento el hokage nos dio es muy grande además de que como un clan que éramos en ivalice vivíamos y viajábamos siempre juntos por lo que ahora tu también lo harás-_ termino de hablar kira con una sonrisa al ver la cara de alegría de naruto, era cierto que solían viajar juntos mas no vivir la verdadera razón por la que querían que naruto viviera con ellos era para hacerse mas unidos y para tratar toda la soledad que había recibido por ser el contenedor del kiuby.

– _Muy bien de nada sirve quedarnos aquí como estatuas vallamos a empezar el entrenamiento ya quiero enseñarle muchas cosas a naruto-_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sara – _enseñar.. Pero si tú lo único que sabes hacer es usar tu fuerza bruta para romper todo a tu paso y es todo-_ contesto arturo - pero si _serás un... Yo se muchas cosas por si no lo sabes así que no digas tonterías-_ hablo sara molesta por el comentario ofensivo de su amigo arturo asiento que todos se rían por su comportamiento

- _bueno es verdad ya tenemos que irnos a algún campo para entrenar naruto sabes de algún lugar para hacerlo-_ hablo kira

- _bueno conozco de un lugar en ese mismo lugar mañana tendré un prueba de parte de mi sensei_ \- hablo pensativo naruto

- _muy bien naruto te seguimos-_ volvió a hablar kira _"_ ok "fue todo lo que dijo naruto

 **Campo de entrenamiento n° 7**

- _bueno aquí es-_ dijo naruto una vez que llegaron al campo

- _muy bien ahora que estamos aquí ya podemos empezar tu formación, empezaremos con trabajo físico con kira, Sara y azuna-_ dijo Arturo -

 _ah yo creí que tu serias el que entrenaría a naruto primero-_ hablo sara mientras sacaba un pequeño maso

- _me gustaría empezar yo pero por lo que e observado en naruto puedo decir que el campo intelectual no es lo suyo por lo que mi ayuda como la de greg serán simplemente de refuerzo por el momento, ahora lo mejor es ayudarlo en el campo físico-_ termino de hablar arturo mientras se retiraba junto a greg para darles espacio a las chicas y a naruto __

 _-muy bien naruto entonces nosotras tres empezaremos tu entrenamiento pero primero quisiera saber si sabes utilizar algún tipo de arma o te gustaría aprender a usar algún arma en específico?-_ le pregunto kira

- _mm bueno en la academia nos enseñan lo básico sobre el manejo de armas las cuales son las shuriken y los cunáis así que se podría decir que se manejarlos, además creo que si quisiera aprender a usar algún otra arma serian las espadas-_ dijo naruto provocándole una sonrisa a kira por su elección

 _-así que las espadas entonces quieres manejar dos al mismo tiempo o simplemente entendí mal-_ le pregunto kira con interés ya que ella sabia el manejo de la espada pero se especializaba con una de dos manos y de ser instruido en la doble espada la mas adecuada seria azuna ya que podía manejar un estoque y una catana al mismo tiempo con maestría

- _si quisiera aprender a manejar dos espadas al mismo tiempo-_ contesto naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

 _-muy bien entonces que aprendas a manejar dos espadas con gran destreza, será una de nuestras metas en tu entrenamiento pero antes deberás aprender a manejar una espada-_ le dijo kira mientras desenfundaba su espada y se la pasaba a naruto _-tómala naruto, comenzaras entrenando con mi espada-_ después de que kira soltara su arma ya en las manos de naruto, este se desplomo junto con la espada

 _-a porque demonios esta tan pesada ni siquiera lo parece-_ dijo naruto tratando de levantar la espada de kira sin mucho éxito, provocándoles pequeñas risas a sus instructoras y miradas de comprensión de Arturo y greg que ya que ni siquiera ellos podían cargar esa espada – _acaso todas las espadas pesan tanto como esta-_

 _-realmente no todas las espadas son tan pesadas naruto, lo que pasa es que yo elegí esa espada ya que se adapta muy bien a muy forma de pelear además de que me da mas estabilidad a la horade bloquear un potente ataque, como yo realmente soy muy ligera compenso mi peso con el de mi espada-_ termino de explicarle kira el porque de su espada tan pesada - _pero bueno lo que quiero que agás por ahora es simplemente levantar mi espada y dar cortes descendentes asta que toque de nuevo el suelo repetirás esa acción un mínimo de 50 veces_

 _-quee! Pero si apenas patria levantarla una vez no podría hacerlo 50 veces-_ le contesto naruto

- _o bueno si no quieres hacer algo tan sencillo como lo que kira dijo porque no cambiamos de ejercicio, nos detener un golpe mío con mi maso unas 10 veces, que te pásese naruto-_ sara le pregunto con una sonrisa después de hacer un pequeño cráter en el suelo con su mazo, naruto después de ver eso se le podia observar concentrado levantando y soltando cortes con el arma como kira le había indicado - _bueno creo que ese es un no, que aburrido-_

 _-muy bien naruto cuando termines eso tendrás que darle unas 5 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento cargando mi espada, luego será un descanso donde estarás con greg arturo y azuna estudiando, luego repetirás el primer ejercicio pero esta vez trataras de que mi arma se detenga antes de tocar el suelo serán tan solo 25 veces después de eso se te enseñara un par de técnicas con el arma y será todo por le día-_ le dijo con una sonrisa kira viendo como naruto seguía con su ejercicio levantando la espada por 8va vez

Alejados del cuarto se encontraban arturo y greg preparando la lección que le darían a naruto cuando terminara  
- _entonces empezaremos con algo una explicación avanzada del chakra, pero como quieres hacer eso arturo si ni siquiera podemos usar eso-_ le pregunto greg confuso

- _el chakra y la magia no son tan distintos, una cosa que ambos comparten es la distribución de estas energías en el cuerpo del usuario, o el echo de la proporción en el uso de el chakra y la magia en ambas se requiere de un control adecuado para no excederse en la cantidad de energía o todo lo contrario-_ termino de explicar Arturo

- _asi que eso es lo que le explicaras básicamente arturo-_ pregunto greg recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero

 _-asi es además de que estuve investigando y encontré unos pequeños entrenamientos que son con el fin de aprender a contolar mejor su chacra despues de que terminemos su lección le explicare los entrenamientos y le pediré que los practique cada que pueda-_ le dijo arturo

 _-genial pero no deberíamos agotar a naruto, después de todo nos dijo que mañana tiene una prueba importante de parte de su em creo que dijo sensei si entrena mucho terminara demasiado cansado para su prueba mañana-_ termia de hablar greg viendo como entrenaba naruto para después voltear a ver a arturo que estaba preparando una pequeño brebaje

 _-ese realmente no es un problema con eta poción que estoy preparando su cuerpo se recuperara rápidamente del cansancio, pero su mente aun estará cansada por lo que cuando mudemos sus cosas al nuevo departamento tendrá que dormir de inmediato para descansar-_ hablo arturo mientras terminaba su pasión y la colocaba en una pequeña botella

 _-o bueno yo solo espero que no termine muy agotado-_ dijo al final greg mientras el entrenamiento continuaba durante el resto del dia

 **Al dia siguiente en el nuevo departamento de naruto y compañía**

- _uhh que paso, donde estoy y porque me duele la cabeza-_ eran las preguntas que se hacía un naruto desorientado al levantarse y no encontrarse en su habitación _y_ sin recuerdos de como haber llegado a ese lugar

 _-oh naruto alfan despiertas-_ se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta de esa habitación que resulto ser kira saludando feliz a naruto

 _-ah kira-san que paso donde estoy realmente no recuerdo mucho del día de ayer salvo el entrenamiento-_ hablo naruto claramente confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando al no recordar nada después del entrenamiento

- _estamos en nuestro nuevo departamento ayer después de terminar tus lecciones con arturo, greg y azuna te quedaste dormido aunque debo de admitir que no te culpo para ser una simple lección a como lo llamo arturo fue muy extensa, después como estabas dormido pedimos indicaciones a iruka de donde estaba tu departamento y tragimos todas tus cosas y te dejamos en una de las habitaciones para que descansaras-_ le explico kira todo lo sucedido a naruto después de que este se quedó dormido por las lecciones de arturo _\- por cierto como te encuentras físicamente ayer arturo te preparo algo para que tu fatiga física fuera menor, así que como te sientes-_

 _-eh bueno la verdad no siento dolor en el cuerpo o algo parecido pero si me duele algo la cabeza, creo que arturo-san es mas aburrido con sus clases que iruka-sensei-_ termido de hablar naruto mientras de levantaba de su cama y movía su cuerpo para checar el estado de este - _por cierto kira-san que hora es tengo una prueba con mi sensei y la verdad no quiero escuchar los regaños de nadie por llegar tarde-_ finalizo naruto

- _bueno cuando subí a ver como estabas eran las 7:55-_ dijo kira antes de ver como naruto abría los ojos antes de empezar a moverse como loco buscando sus cosas en ese nuevo cuarto

-¡ _qu_ _no puede ser me quede dormido! Tengo que prepararme rápido de lo contrario tendré que aguantarme un aburrido discurso sobre la puntualidad o algo asi-_ hablo naruto apresurado tomando sus cosas - _ah maldición donde esta el baño-_ pregunto naruto al no saber nada de ese nuevo departamento

- _es el último cuarto del corredor de afuera naruto te estaré esperando abajo junto con los demás.-_ le dijo kira antes de salir de la habitación y bajar a con todos los demás, a medio camino voltio asia atrás solo para ver a naruto corriendo asea el baño para prepararse, provocándole una pequeña risa a kira por la actitud del rubio

En la planta baja del (lujoso) departamento se encontraban azuna, greg, arturo y sara esta última en la cocina preparando algún alimento que todos esperaban en el comedor  
- _como se encuentra naruto-chan kira-_ le pregunto azuna con su avitual sonrisa mientras esperaba el desayuno

- _ya está despierto al parecer esta retrasado para la prueba que tendrá, ahora mismo esta preparando para salir-_ hablo kira acercándose al comedor y tomando asiento - _y cómo va el desayuno sara-_

 _-tu como crees sabes que no me gusta cocinar solo lo ago. porque era mi turno, además no estamos en ivalice por lo que las pocas resetas que se aquí no las puedo hacer por falta de ingredientes y tengo que guiarme por este tonto libro de cocina asi que no esperen mucho-_ termino de hablar sara fastidiada si para ella ya era mucho cocinar en su tierra cocinar en otro mundo donde o había los ingredientes de las comidas que sabía preparar era lo peor

 _-bueno as lo mejor que puedas con el desayuno-_ le hablo greg

- _ok esto estará listo dentro de unos 15 minutos "creo"-_ hablo y pensó sara volviendo a su labor de cocinar

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos desde que kira había bajado a esperar a naruto para desayunar cuando alfan escucharon pasos por las escaleras del departamento y vieron a naruto bajar con una vestimenta igual a la que había usado el día de ayer

- _bueno ya me tengo que ir no quiero llegar mas tarde le lo que voy ya, creo que los vere mas tarde-_ dijo naruto mientras caminava hacia la salida siendo detenido por alguien agarrando la parte de atrás de su chaqueta

- _a donde crees que vas naruto aún no has desayunado nada, será mejor que comas algo antes de irte-_ hablo sara jalando a naruto Asia atrás en dirección al comedor

- _eh, sara-san pero si ya voy muy tarde además el sensei nos dijo que no podíamos comer nada antes de la prueba asi que será mejor que ya me baya-_ hablo naruto tratando de dirigirse a la puerta deteniéndose al ver a sara frente a el

- _de eso nada, realmente no me gusta cocinar pero cuando concino espero que todos coman tu no serás la excepción asi que mejor siéntate a comer porque de esta casa no sales hasta que hayas comido lo que te sirva-_ termino de hablar sara con una mirada amenazante haciendo que naruto con un poco de miedo se dirigiera al comedor a esperar su plato

- _bueno esa bien que comeremos-_ pregunto naruto resignado

- _pues dado que no conozco mucho de cocina y menos de cocina en este mundo prepare la primera receta del libro de por alla-_ dijo kira mientras apuntaba a un pequeño libro que estaba cerca de la nevera - _según el libro de recetas creo que se llama natto es soja fermentada, salsa de soja huevos crudos y algo de arroz, el libro desea que era un buen desayuno para empezar el día-_ termino de hablar sara mientras les servía a cada uno una porción – _bueno provecho-_ dijo sara después de servirse y empezar a comer acción que fue imitada por todos incluso naruto que a pesar de ver el alimento con pinta de asco tenia que llegar a su prueba o lo mandarían de nuevo a la academia

- _ahh esto sabe delicioso-_ hablo naruto antes de empezar a devorar la comida, sacándole una sonrisa a sara el cumplido Asia su comida, después de un par de minutos en los que naruto devoro todo lo de su plato y servirse una segunda porción se levantó de su asiento para alfan salir - _bueno ahora que ya termine de comer me ire a encontrar con sensei y los demás nos vemos luego chicos, por cierto sara (_ dejare de implementar los san porque me cansa escribirlos y porque como que no va mucho con la personalidad de naruto decirlos asi que díganle adiós al san) _tu comida realmente estuvo deliciosa-_ hablo naruto antes de salir disparado del departamento asia el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 esperando no le dieran un castigo por su retraso involuntario

 **8:46 am Campo de entrenamiento 7**

Naruto llevaba corriendo ya alrededor de 15 minutos y es que su nuevo departamento no quedaba cerca del campo numero dictado para su prueba, pero alfin de tanto correr pudo llegar observando a sus compañeros de equipo sakura y sasuke  
 _-a hola sakura-chan como estas-_ hablo naruto con una sonrisa una ves que había llegado con sus compañeros

- _que como estoy mal tu y kakashi-sensei son unos vagos que les gusta llegar tarde-_ grito la pelirosa enfadada per el retraso de naruto y el ausente peligris, que debería haber llegado hace ya casi una hora

- _eh kakashi-sensei todavía no a llegado creí que sería el último, que suerte que aun no llega-_ hablo naruto soltando un suspiro de alivio

- _dilo por ti que no as estado esperándolo por casi una hora, además tu porque llegas tan tarde-_ le pregunto sakura aun con algo de enojo en su voz

- _bueno… ayer estuve entrenando asta tarde, y esta mañana me quede dormido además me mude de departamento con algunas personas y pues a la que le toco cosinar no me dejo salir asta que no comiera algo-_ finalizo naruto su excusa _-por cierto no le digan a sensei que desobedecí a su orden de no desayunar ya que no tuve de otra era eso o nunca saldría de hay-_ hablo naruto como si comer ese dia fuera lo pero que pudo hacer del mundo

- _uh como sea dobe no tienes porque decir excusas tan lamentables y poco creíbles simplemente-_ hablo en su actitud seria sasuke

Había pasado alrededor de 1 horas desde que llego naruto y aún no había rastro de su sensei los tres gennin ya se preguntaban si realmente llegaría y dos de ellos ya presentaban síntomas de no haber comido nada

- _ahh maldita sea cuando llegara sensei, porque nos cita tan temprano si planea llegar retrasado enserio que es un vago impuntual-_ comento sakura indignada para un par de minutos después aparezca una explosión de humo en la cual estaba cierto jounnin impuntual

 _-hola chicos espero me disculpen por mi retaso pero es que a mitad de camino me tope con un gato negro y para evitar la mala suerte tuve que regresar por donde llege y tomar el camino largo cuando ya estaba por llegar me topé con una anciana que necesitaba ayuda y me quede a ayudarla simplemente me perdí en el camino de la vida-_ relato kakashi su exagerada historia de porque llego tarde mientras sonreía feliz con su ojo descubierto

-" _esa es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida"-_ fue el pensamiento de los tres gennin que realmente o podían creerle a su sensei

- _está bien como ya es algo tarde será mejor que iniciemos con esto de inmediato lo único que tienen que hacer es quitarme uno de estos 2 cascabeles que tengo pasaran los que logren obtener uno antes de las 12-_ les explico en que consistía su prueba

- _pero kakashi-sensei solo son dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres eso significa que uno de nosotros reprobara el examen y regresara a la academia-_ pregunto sakura

- _estas en lo correcto sakura uno de ustedes se quedara sin cascabel, entonces empecemos siéntanse libres de usar cualquier táctica que este a su disposición y atáquenme con la intención de matar o de lo contrario no pasaran-_ termino de hablar kakashi dando inicio a la prueba asiendo que dos de los tres gennin decidieran irse a esconder al bosque para planear una estrategia - _parece que no eres tan listo como tus compañeros si decides atacar de frente naruto-_ le hablo kakashi con aburrimiento mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de portada naranja, y se ponía a leerlo sin prestar mucha atención a naruto – _vamos puedes empezar de cualquier modo con tus débiles ataque no lograras nada aunque este leyendo o cualquier otra cosa- l_ o provoco kakashi

 _-ya lo veras acabare con Tigo y tomare uno de esos cascabeles-_ dijo naruto abalanzándose sobre kakashi a gran velocidad y lanzando un rodillazo a la parte derecha de la cabeza de kakashi que fue interceptado por una de sus manos, después naruto intento conectar una patada en el cuerpo de kakashi haciendo que este se agache, naruto después soto un golpe directo con su puño asia la cara de su sensei solo para ver que ya no estaba hay

 _-"es un poco mas rápido de lo que pensé además su golpe también era fuerte para un gennin recién graduado" necesitaras más que eso para pasar-_ hablo kakashi arrodillado detrás de naruto con el signo del tigre formado en sus manos

-"esa posición de manos es para jutsu Katon, realmente no está jugando va a acabar con naruto"- pensó sasuke escondido desde arriba de un árbol mine trasveía el inminente "fin" de naruto

- _ahora te tengo_ _jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja; mil años de dolor-_ exclamo kakashi empujando sus dedos en el trasero de naruto mandándolo a volar asia el lago cercano

- _ahh maldita sea duelee!-_ grito naruto en el aire antes de caer al agua después de unos segundos naruto salió empapado – _aun no termino boy a conseguir uno de esos cascabeles y evitare volver a la academia no me rendiré sata conseguirlo!-_ grito con determinación asiendo el signo de la cruz con sus manos asiendo que se despliegue una gran bola de humo que al disiparse rebelo a diez clones de sombras que tomaron todos un pergamino para después en una mini bola de humo revelar todos una espada de dos manos de hoja un poco curva y ligeramente azul que había sido regalada pro kira mientras descansaba en la lección de arturo que según kira el nombre de la espada era lionheart - _con el regalo que kira me dio no voy a perder-_ hablo uno de los naruto antes de que todos se abalanzaran contra kakashi, los clones de naruto asediaron a el jounnin obligándolo a guardar su libro y prestar un poco más de atención a su adversario cualquier error de su parte y esa extraña espada en opción de kakashi podría herirlo

-" _no sabía que naruto tenia esa clase de arma, aunque no la maneja tan bien el combinarla con sus clones hace que tenga que estar alera de todos sus movimientos_ "- pensó kakashi mientras esquivaba o repelía los ataques de los clones con un kunai -" _tengo que deshacerme de los clones ya es muy molesto luchar contra todos ellos, uh ya veo-"_ kakashi se enfoco en un rubio en especifico de todos que lanzaba ataques con lionheart en lugares mas específicos y mas rápidos que todos los demás clones - _"de manera que creo todos los demás clones simplemente para crear precio y que deje de prestar atención a los cascabeles en todo caso el que ataca cerca de la región donde tengo colgados los cascabeles es el verdadero naruto aprovechando cada pequeño descuido mío, muy astuto pero aún le falta destreza y ahora que lla se cual es el real simplemente tengo que noquearlo" –_ pensó kakashi viendo que cada que atacaba que hacia el rubio original

- _que pasa sensei es mucho para usted-_ hablaron los clones con burla sin resivir respuesta de parte del jounnin - _falta muy poco para que consiga uno de esos cascabeles-_ volvió a decir naruto al ver que la hoja de lionheart corto uno de los dos cascabeles, se preparó para tomarlo pero antes salio expulsado Asia atrás por una poderosa patada de kakashi que lo mando a estrellarse con un árbol, momentos después todos los clones se disiparon señal de que ese golpe había dejado incesante al rubio.

- _eso estuvo cerca será mejor que preste mas atención, no quiero dejárselos tan fácil-_ hablo kakashi con un ojo feliz mientras juntaba el cascabel que naruto casi obtiene viendo por unos instantes a naruto inconsciente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el bosque – _ahora cual de los otros dos será el siguiente en intentar algo, bueno si ellos no atacan pronto iré por ellos_ \- hablo kakashi antes de desaparecer del lugar dejando a un naruto dormido

Había pasado ya gran tiempo desde que naruto quedo noqueado por el golpe de su sensei, naruto despertaba lenta mente desorientado por lo que había pasado estaba ya seguro de que aprobaría la prueba cuando duramente sintió un gran dolo y todo se volvió oscuro  
- _ahh estaba tan cerca de no haber sido noqueado ya tendría ese cascabel, ahora no creo poder volver a acercarme tanto y ya queda poco tiempo para que sean las 12, es imposible que un gennin pueda solo contra un jounnin-_ hablo en vos alta naruto frustrado de no poder conseguir el condenado cascabel mientras se dirigía a buscar al jounnin en otro intento por obtener un cascabel - _espera-_ se detuvo antes de pensar en sus propias palabras –" _es imposible que un gennin pueda contra un jounnin pero aquí hay tres gennin si yo solo pude acercarme tanto a kakashi sensei y casi obtener un cascabel entre los tres tal ves podríamos…" a pero que idiotez estoy pensando sasuke nunca aceptaría trabajar en equipo con migo y si el no lo hace mucho menos lo hará sakura!-_ grito naruto frustradoantes de dirigir su mirada al reloj colocado para saber cuánto tiempo quedaba - _maldición no queda mucho tiempo, tendre que pedirle ayuda al temey a sakura o ninguno pasara-_ termino de razonar naruto antes de dirigirse a buscar a sus compañeros gennin sin notar que era observado por su sensei a lo lejos

- _parece que por fin se dio cuenta de que necesita trabajar en equipo para conseguir su objetivo pero, me pregunto que harán si trabajan en equipo y obtienen los dos cascabeles-  
_ hablo kakashi escondido cerca de unos arbustos – _sin duda naruto y sasuke tienen potencial ambos estuvieron muy cerca de obtener un cascabel por cuenta propia no dudo de que juntos podrían conseguir los cascabeles y bueno sakura si pasan tendré mucho trabajo que hacer-_ termino de hablar esperando a que los gennin se reagruparan si es que aceptaban a trabajar en equipo

- _donde están el teme y sakura-chan-_ se pregunto naruto vagando por el bosque antes de encontrarse algo o mas bien alguien que le saco una risa - _jajaja teme como demonios terminaste asi-_ pregunto naruto viendo a un sasuke serio o mas bien solo su cabeza pues todo lo demás estaba enterrado

- _que haces aquí dobe-_ pregunto simple y seria mente el uchiha

- _o es cierto teme como te fue cuando intentaste quitarle un cascabel a kakashi-_ pregunto un tanto serio naruto recibiendo una mirada da de sasuke de "acaso no es obvio como termino todo" la cual naruto capto y aclaro lo que quería dar a entender - _me refiero a que si en algún momento estuviste cerca de obtener algún cascabel-_ le pregunto

- _lo estuve pero aun así kakashi recupero el cascabel y termine asi-_ le hablo sasuke serio pero con un tono de frustración en su voz - _kakashi es demasiado para un gennin recién graduado su prueba es demasiado para cualquier gennin-_ admitió el uchiha

- _lo mismo creo yo después de todo lo que ise aun asi kakashi me supero, es un jounnin después de todo-_ dijo naruto mientras Asia una mueca - _si queremos tener alguna oportunidad contra kakashi tenemos que unir fuerzas o de lo contrario los tres reprobaremos-_ hablo naruto al final mientras sacaba a sasuke de su incómoda situación - _entonces teme-_ espero la respuesta de su compañero

- _no creo que sea mala idea no eres un dobe después de todo y que pasa con sakura-_ pregunto el uchiha _–solo hay dos cascabeles-_ termino de hablar sasuke

- _también iremos por ella para derrotar a un jounnin necesitamos trabajar los tres en equipo o reprobaremos podremos decidir que pasara después cuando tengamos los cascabeles-_ dijo el rubio ya que después de pelear contra kakashi y ser noqueado sabía que se necesitaría toda la ayuda posible

- _no necesitan ir por mi aquí estoy-_ hablo una resina llegada sakura unos metros atrás de sasuke y naruto – _bueno cual es el plan-_ pregunto sakura dirigiéndole una mirada a naruto en espera de que hablara

- _etto mi plan era que trabajáramos todos juntos que no es obvio-_ contesto naruto sacándoles gotas de sudor a ambos y provocando que sakura le empezará a gritas

- _déjalo ya sakura sabes que naruto es un idiota, hiso suficiente pensando en trabajar juntos, ya pensaremos en una estrategia para usar contra kakashi-_ dijo sasuke recibiendo una afirmación inmediata de sakura y haciendo enfadar a naruto con su insulto

- _maldito teme!-_ grito naruto con ira

- _umh como sea tengo un plan-_ volvió a hablar sasuke _–lo que haremos sera…-_

no muy alejado de los tres gennin se encontraba kakashi en la parte despejad del campo 7 en espera de los tres gennin  
- _se están tardando demasiado probablemente esos tres se niegan a trabajar en equipo-_ justo cuando el jounnin se disponía a sacar su pequeño libro aparecieron sasuke y naruto enfrente de kakashi -" _parece que al final si trabajaran en equipo me pregunto donde estará sakura" naruto sasuke vinieron para admitir su derrota-_ pensó y dijo kakashi lo último con un todo feliz, su única respuesta fue que el rubio volviera a hacer alrededor de 10 clones de sombras todos portando a lionheart, asi como sasuke saco un kunai también para momentos después ambos atacar de frente a kakashi,

- _esta vez obtendremos los cascabeles_ \- dijo uno de los naruto soltando un corte ascendente que apenas y fue bloqueado por kakashi para después saltar esquivando un barrido de sasuke

el jounnin se veía en problemas por los ataques combinados de sasuke naruto y sus clones, tomo distancia entre ambos gennin para hacer su siguiente movimiento _–"trabajan bien en equipo pero será mejor que termine esto ya"_ \- trazando una corta secuencia de sellos kakashi preparo su ataque asia sus oponentes - _**Katon: Endan**_ __ _(_ _火遁・炎弾_ _ **?**_ __ _Elemento fuego: Bala en llamas)-_ exclamo formando las pequeñas bolas de fuego que se dirigían a gran velocidad Asia sus blancos desvaneciendo algunos clones antes de que los demás empezar a bloquear con sus armas las bolas de fuego formando una barrera defensiva para sasuke y el verdadero naruto que formaba mas clones cuando alguno se disipaba y era cubierto por sasuke en caso de que alguna bola de fuego traspasara los clones, así estuvieron ambas partes hasta que las bolas de fuego cesaron, naruto se había quedado sin clones y podía notársele unas quemaduras en su ropa al igual que sasuke, pero inmediatamente después de que su sensei paro en su ataque ellos contratacaron esta vez con naruto y dos clones recién formaos de frente con el uchiha en la retaguardia, naruto y sus clones soltaron tajos asia el cuerpo de kakashi asiéndolo retroceder lentamente antes de que con un rápido corte horizontal con su kunai logro disipar a ambos clones del rubio justo a tiempo para bloquear el arma del rubio original a escasos centímetros de su frente –" _los clones de naruto cada ves son mas hábiles con la espada realmente esta aprendiendo conforme avanza la prueba, sin duda tiene mucho potencial su hijo sensei"-_ pensó kakashi antes de sentir una repentina falta de presión por parte del rubio que retrocedió si previo aviso confundiendo al jounnin por unos segundos antes de notar a que se debía tal movimiento.

Tan pronto naruto retrocedió Saliendo desde la espalda de naruto, estaba sasuke con la posición del tigre en sus manos, con el pecho inflado preparado para ejecutar su jutsu - _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu**_ __ _(_ _火遁・豪火球の術_ _ **?**_ __ _Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego_ )- lanzo la gran bola de fuego dirigido hacia kakashi que panas esquivo el jutsu con un salto hacia atrás sacándole una sonrisa a naruto por su acción lo cual desconcertó a kakashi

- _sera mejor que se rinda y nos entregue ambos cascabeles ya kakashi sensei-_ hablo todavía con su sonrisa naruto – _los tres ya lo hemos vencido-_

- _los tres aquí solo están ustedes dos y en lo que llevan no han estado nada cerca de quitarme los cascabeles-_ hablo kakashi tranquilo _–si siguen asi se les terminara el tiempo y los reprobare-_

 _-nuestro objetivo nunca fue quitarle los cascabeles-_ hablo sasuke tranquilo mientras dirigía su vista hacia cierta parte del bosque de la cual apareció sakura con una sonrisa – _su defensa es demasiado fuerte como para quitarle los cascabeles por lo que simplemente tomamos como objetivo ponerlo en una situación la cual lo oblige a entregárnoslo de buena manera-_ finalizo sasuke sacándole cierta duda a kakashi desde que llego a esa pequeña zona es que todo eso había empezado por lo que analizo mejor la zona dándose cuenta de algo inesperado

- _mientras naruto y sasuke-kun lo traían esta parte del bosque yo me encargo de preparar toda la zona con todo nuestro equipo ninja-_ de lo que se había dado cuenta kakashi era que la zona en la que se encontraba era una enorme y bien preparada trampa, sellos explosivos colocados por toda la zona conectados de tal manera de que de hacer estallar uno se crearía una cadena de explosiones también había cable ninja que suponía activaría lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken desde puntos estratégicos, una verdadera trampa mortal para gennin, chunin y algunos jounnin lo admitía kakashi

- _"asi que esto estaba haciendo sakura, hicieron un buen trabajo los tres tomando un plan de ataque mas como este a pesar de que podría salir de aquí ileso creo que se an ganado los cascabeles además aun con los cascabeles no significa que vallan a pasar"-_ pensó kakashitomando lentamente los cascabeles de su cintura para dárselo – _esta bien me baje la guardia y me han pillado aquí están los cascabeles "me pregunto que pasara ahora"-_ kakashi arrojo los cascabeles los cuales atrapo naruto momentos después sakura desactivo los sellos explosivos y el pequeño interruptor que estaba cerca de kakashi permitiéndole salir de aquella trampa aunque realmente no lo necesitara – _bien entonces quienes serán los que se quedaran los cascabeles-_ pregunto kakashi mientras se acercaba a los gennin, obcerbo como naruto no despegaba la vista de los cascabeles en sus manos.

Naruto dio un largo suspiro de frustración para momentos después arrojar un cascabel a sakura y otro a sasuke dejando muy confundidos a todos  
- _sin la ayuda de sakura o sasuke no hubiera podido obtener los cascabeles, así que a pesar de no quiero regresar a la academia no seria justo para sakura-chan o para el teme que me quede con uno de los cascabeles si no lo obtuve por mi propia cuenta, yo regresare a la academia después de todo puedo intentarlo el siguiente año "y esta bes no estaré solo ellos me ayudaran"-_ (con ellos se refiere a sus nuevos compañeros de casa) termino de hablar esperando las palabras de confirmación de su sensei de haber reprobado y de que volvería a la academia

- _en ese caso yo también regresare a la academia-_ sorprendentemente quien hablo no fue otro que sasuke – _no pude obtener un cascabel por mi cuenta al igual que naruto además ya me había hecho a la idea de tener a este dobe en el equipo prefiero regresar a la academia y prepararme mejor con naruto-_ dijo tranquilamente mientras arrojaba el cascabel Asia kakashi

Sakura miro su cascabel antes de dar un pequeño suspiro y pasárselo a kakashi, mientras este veía muy interesado como terminaba todo  
- _ahh no tiene sentido que me quede además no trabajamos tan mal juntos podremos intentarlo el siguiente año-_ fueron las palabras de sakura antes de reunirse con sus dos compañeros de equipo que le sonrieron aunque en el caso de sasuke fue una pequeña muy pequeña sonrisa

- _asi que esta es la decisión que eligen tomar-_ kakashi les pregunto con rostro serio esperando que alguno de ellos dura pero solo resibio una afirmación de los tres, permaneció con su rostro serio y de miedo un tiempo más antes de cambiar a una sonrisa con su ojo descubierto  
- _felicidades han aprobado-_ fue todo lo que dijo el jounnin con un todo feliz

-¡! _queee!-_ gritaron los tres gennin con gran sorpresa

 **-hasta aquí-**

 **Eso es todo por el momento**

 **Haruhiro18**


End file.
